La Edad No Es Nada
by god of hope
Summary: muchos pensamos que si algo de ser genial tiene que ser grande, pero se equivocan, esta es la historia de un chico que les demostrara a todos que,el tamaño no importa y la edad tampoco. issei X rias X harem ... aqui el tendra 13 es un Shota (CAPITULO 7 SUBIDO)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos hoy tengo una idea para un fic y no se preocupen se levanto mi castigo ya podré escribir, es mas ya estoy trabajando en la continuación de tres fics al mismo tiempo**

 **Esta idea me llego cuando vi el fics de kids these days de arisuchi habieru y me dije a mi mismo he visto fics en las que issei es mayor de edad y otros mas, hasta lo e visto como mujer pero ninguno como un niño de 12 o 13 años que entra en la nobleza**

 **Además de que rias es shotacon y esto seria muy divertido de escribir y disfrutar de ver**

 **En este fic issei tendra 13 y sera algo así como… ustedes sabran si lo leen**

 **Bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

 **(N/A) no soy dueño de nada así que no me demanden (abogados chupa sangre… ¡puro veneno!)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 :**

Un atardecer muy hermoso en donde el sol se esta ocultando ya las personas llegan de sus trabajos para ser recibidos por sus familias… claro hay una persona que en este momento esta haciendo algo que muchos dirían loco

-muy bien caballeros, si me permiten la molestia de preguntar… que es esto? –

Era un chico de cabello castaño de ojos cafés casi dorados que tenia un uniforme de chico de escuela media. El estaba en frente de cinco chicos mucho mas mayores que el y mas amenazantes ya que tenían perforaciones y el pelo teñido de verde y rubio

El chico apuntaba a un gato lastimado con golpes y para el colmo estaba acorralado en la pared llorando

Uno de ellos tenía la suficiente estupidez de contestar

-un gato lastimado –

-exacto –

El de premio le dio una patada en el estomago mandándolo a volar

-y sin embargo se atrevieron a lastimarlo me puedo dar cuenta de que ustedes les gusta golpear. Veamos si les gusta recibir golpes –

Ellos tenían miedo de verlo así de enojado. Se preguntaran el porque le temen a un niño de 13 años?

Pues la respuesta es que a pesar de ser solamente un niño el es muy fuerte, demasiado para su edad y para rematar el entrena combate mixto y kendo. Tiene un mal carácter con respecto a que lo subestimen por su edad y su altura, siempre se mete en peleas por una razón justa ya sea ayudar a alguien o simplemente enseñarles quien manda en el barrio

-corramos el es la bestia –

-ese niño es un monstruo –

-sálvense quien pueda –

Corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo y el solo se quedo viendo al gato

-ya estas segura –

- _gracias issei-sama mi ama se lo agradecerá –_

-no tienes de que, ya vete a tu casa antes de oscurezca –

 _-si, otra ves gracias issei-sama –_

El gato se fue saltando a una cerca y issei solo miro por donde se había ido

-bueno a mi casa…-

Se preguntaran otra ves el porque issei pudo hablar con el gato, pues es simple issei desde los 5 escuchaba voces que provenían de los animales y ellos podían tenerle confianza al punto en el que seguían sus ordenes sin rechistar claro que issei no usa eso es mas los ve como amigos y trata de ayudarlos como el momento anterior

Y es acusa de ese don que no tiene amigos su vida es muy solitaria, y para evitar sentirse débil se toma una actitud como de delincuente

El es solitario ya que a los cuatro sus padres murieron en un accidente y quedo a la protección de su abuelo que era un excelente maestro en el kendo y el combate mixto

Le enseño todo lo que sabe y luego a los seis el murió por un enfermedad del corazón dejando en su testamento una cantidad muy grande de dinero y todo para issei

Y no solo eso si no también le dejo su casa y sus objetos personales

Antes de que el muriera, cuando sostenía su mano el le pidió que cumpliera su ultima voluntad cosa que el prometió cumplir

Cuando llego a su casa vio que no había nadie

-como de costumbre –

Es lo que decía

Fue a el patio trasero para entrenar hasta quedarse satisfecho

Luego de su entrenamiento issei tomo un baño y se preparo para dormir pero no después de ver una foto de el cuando tenia seis siendo cargado en el hombro de su abuelo que era muy alto y musculoso con cabello gris y ojos dorados bestia una camisa floreada hawaiana de color rojo y un pantalón corto hasta donde terminan las rodillas

Issei contemplo esa foto el supo que su abuelo era de los que disfrutaban de la vida, de los que no les importaban un carajo las reglas sociales. El era muy liberal y buscaba muchos retos

Algo que issei era diferente ya que tubo que madurar mas tempranamente

Al día siguiente issei fue a su escuela como dicta la rutina y cuando llego el fue recibido por miradas y algunos se abrían paso para no hacerlo enojar solo las chicas eran las que estaban tranquilas con su presencia ya que el a detenido varios intentos de violación aunque eso lo a metido en mas problemas aun así el no se arrepiente cosa que ha recibido su atención de ellas a el

Cuando llego a su salón vio que todos tenían sus amigos y hablaban entre si de muchas cosas llego a su asiento y espero al profesor. Nadie le dirigió la palabra salvo las chicas que preguntaban si estaba bien, el contestaba de forma educada

Después de 5 minutos el profesor llego

-buenos días estudiantes, antes de comenzar con la clase, señor hyodou el director quiere verlo en su oficina ahora –

Eso lo saco de si ¿acaso hizo algo?

-hey pero porque? Si no he golpeado a nadie? –

-no esta en problemas solo quiere hablar con usted –

El no le quedo de otra que tomar sus cosas y encaminarse a la oficina del director algunos de sus compañeros murmuraban cosas que el alcanzo a entender, si no fuera por que lo esperan en la sala del director el los habría golpeado, pero solo se conformo con lanzarles una mirada de " porque no me lo dices de frente bastardo niño de mami "

Mirada que asusto a los chicos que se acojonaron, el sonrío de satisfacción

Cuando llego pudo ver a un hombre ya mayor de cabello gris usando lentes vestia un traje de color azul oscuro, corbata roja y zapatos negros

-issei-kun pasa –

-ahora que hice señor director –

-nadie te esta acosando de nada solo quiero hablar de algo –

-y que es – esto lo decía sin muchas ganas

-es de una petición de tu abuelo –

Cuando escucho la palabra "abuelo" supo que no seria nada bueno

Y el porque? Simple, las peticiones de su abuelo eran a veces muy descabelladas una vez cuando el estaba aun en la tierra de los vivos lo arrastro a tirarse en paracaídas saltando de un avión, otra fue que meditaban eso no es un problema… si no fuera por que estaba dentro de una jaula con seis leonas africanas, recién capturadas y hambrientas

Agradecía a dios o cualquier deidad que tuviera el don de hablar con los animales o de lo contrario no estaría vivo

Y la peor de todas es que lo obligo a deslizarse en tabla de nieve… con una avalancha de muchas toneladas de nieve persiguiéndolo en bajada a toda velocidad por los Himalayas

Y de allí supo que si es una petición de su abuelo sabia que o lo mataría o si tiene suerte regresaría con vida… sin un brazo o pierna

-y que clase de petición es lo que el viejo pidió –

-no te tienes que preocupar issei-kun es solo saltarte de grados para que entres a una preparatoria llamada kouh –

Al escuchar esas palabras solo se sorprendió y mas al mencionar la palabra kouh y debo decir que no le gusto nada

-que acaso ese viejo esta loco esa es una escuela para mujeres y además de que me falta cursar dos grados para llegar a preparatoria –

-no te preocupes hace un año que se volvió mixta y además de que tienes las mejoras calificaciones llegando al tercer puesto de los 20 mejores –

-esto tiene que ser una broma, en que estaba pensando ese viejo y más con esta idea –

-según el, quería que formaras… un harem –

Issei se quedo en silencio cuando escucho la última parte

-podría repetírmelo por favor… creo que no escuche bien –

-el quería que formaras un… -

*CRASH*

No pudo terminar ya que rompió un sofa a la mitad de un golpe

-COMO SE LE OCURRE A ESE VIEJO QUE HAGA UN HAREM. ESE VIEJO LOCO PERVERTIDO. JURO QUE SI LO LLEGO A VER EN LA TIERRA DE LOS MUERTOS LE HARE PEORES COSAS QUE NI EL MISMO LUCIFER SE LE PODRIAN OCURRIR –

El director solo dejo que saliera su enojo ya que comprendía a ese chico

El director y el abuelo de issei eran los mejores amigos, lo eran tanto que compartían locas estupideces de jóvenes, mas bien era arrastrado con el

-issei yo comprendo que estas enojado y no me gustaria eso para ti, pero esta es una ultima voluntad de tu abuelo –

-TIENE COMO CINCO ULTIMAS VOLUNTADES CON ESTA, TRES QUE CASI ME CUESTAN LA VIDA Y UNA QUE ES IMPOSIBLE DE CUMPLIR Y MAS AHORA QUE ME SALE CON ESTO DE UN HAREM –

-si lo se, se que ese viejo era muy descarriado, pero recuerda que prometiste cumplir con su ultima voluntad –

Aunque issei tenía ganas de destruir algo solo se trago su enojo y acepto lo inevitable

-cuando me voy? –

-te trasferirán en una semana el benefactor de la escuela conocía a tu abuelo y es por eso que acepto esta petición

-esto será temporal? –

-me temo que no, ya que oficial mente ya eres capaz de saltarte grados, terminaras los tres grados y de allí avanzaras a la universidad –

-esto es un asco –

-aun así no te olvides de pasar a saludar de vez en cuando –

-…claro por que no –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena: una semana después**_

 _ **Hora del día: mañana**_

Hace una semana era un estudiante de escuela media y ahora es uno de preparatoria

Contaba con el uniforme que le dieron, que eran una chaqueta de color negro azulado y una camisa blanca y un moño de hilo negro en el cuello, pantalones negro azulados y zapatos de vestir

Una nota es que su uniforme era chico en comparación con los otros

El caminaba a la que seria su próxima academia aun a sus adentros maldiciendo a su abuelo y deseándole que estuviera revolcándose en su tumba

Cuando llego vio el edificio en su opinión no estaba mal

Entro al campus y una vez que entro todos comenzaron a verlo algunos pensaron que era bajo otros pensaron que se equivoco de escuela, las chicas lo veían como queriendo abrazarlo

 _-genial acabo de llegar y ya tengo la mirada de todos, acaso podría empeorar –_

-hey niño –

 _-te odio karma o dios o lo que sea que este provocando esto –_

Fue rodeado por seis chicos que tenían una mirada arrogante, apenas se contiene para no golpearlo

-párese que te equivocaste de escuela, la media queda en la otra dirección así que porque no te vas –

El se mantuvo callado y continuo caminando pero uno se puso enfrente de el

-que no escuchaste niño por que no te vas a sacarte los mocos –

Seguía callado tratando de aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo

-creo que el niño es mudo, te llevare a la salida –

Quiso tomarlo del brazo pero issei lo hizo a un lado como una molestia, todos observaban lo que pasaba

El chico se enojo y hablo como si el fuera superior

-oye niño esa no es forma de tratar a tus superiores –

Estaba apunto de darle un golpe

-respeta a tus mayores –

Pero paso algo que nadie se esperaba

Issei con una mano detuvo el puño como si nada

-que? –

Y luego tomo al chico de la muñeca para apretarla

-GYAAAAAA-

El chico se arrodillaba de dolor al sentir que su muñeca le dolía

-perdón que decías…sempai –

Esta última palabra lo dijo de un modo sarcástico

Y por ultimo lo soltó al ver que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de dolor

Los otros chicos sintieron miedo al ver como un chico de escuela media ponía de rodillas a uno de preparatoria

El miro a los chicos que le impedían el paso

-serian tan amables de dejarme pasar –

Ellos se hicieron a un lado no queriendo hacerlo enojar

-gracias caballeros, ha y deberías ponerte hielo a esa muñeca… sempai –

El se fue y todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y mas una chica que en todo el tiempo no le quitaba la mirada de encima

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena: salón 1-B**_

-hola soy issei hyodou y tengo 13 años, espero y nos llevemos bien –

Es lo que decía enfrente de 30 estudiantes de primer año el maestro escribió su nombre en el pizarrón

-hay alguien que quiere preguntarle a issei-kun –

Las chicas levantaron la mano

-en serio tienes trece? –

-si soy de trece –

Y luego otra pregunto

-como saltaste grados para llegar aquí –

-mis calificaciones eran buenas –

Y una más

-tienes novia? –

-… no tengo… -

El estaba sonrojado por esa pregunta

Pero había una chica bajita de ojos dorados como de gato cabello plateado que traía el uniforme estándar femenino

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo

-bueno suficiente de preguntas issei puedes tomar asiento mmm… junto a la ventana en frente de koneko-san –

Ella levanto la mano para que sepa que esta allí

Issei paso por los y las chicas le guiñaban el ojo y otros le mandaban besos al aire y los chicos le miraban con envidia cosa que el no le importaba

Cuando llego a su asiento le dio una mirada a la chica llamada koneko pero decidió no dirigirle la palabra, para no molestarla

Cuando logro acomodarse

 _-es lindo… -_

El abrió los ojos y trato de buscar de donde era esa voz y que animal dijo eso pero al no encontrar miro a tras del el para ver a la misma chica solo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-em dijiste algo… -

-…no… -

Es lo que ella apáticamente dijo

 _-muy lindo… -_

El volvió a escuchar esa misma voz y ahora provenía de ella y el solo lo dejo pasar ya que encontraba muy extraño poder escucharla y su don solo funciona en animales

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena: receso**_

 _ **Hora del día: medio día**_

Cuando llego la hora del receso tomo sus cosas y salio lo más rápido que pudo antes de que le saltaran a hacer preguntas incomodas

Llego a un árbol en donde empezó a comer su Bento

Pero no estaba solo unos 4 pájaros se le acercaron

 _-issei-sama es usted –_

-cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no me llamen así –

- _lo siento issei-sama pero no podemos llamarlo de otra forma –_

-no importa, y como siguen sus poyuelos –

 _-muy bien issei-sama dentro de poco comenzaran a volar –_

-genial ya quiero verlos –

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por una chica de lentes con armazón color rosa, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y portaba el uniforme estándar femenino

-hola –

El no sabía como responder

-em… hola –

-me puedo sentar –

-… claro si quieres –

Ella se sentó a su lado y lo estuvo mirando el como le hablaba a los pájaros

-les hablas como si pudieras entenderlos –

-puedo entenderlos –

-en serio? –

-si… pero para que te explico tu te burlaras como todos –

-no, no, no, es que se me hace difícil creerte el que puedas entenderlos –

-… si puedo entenderlos, y ellos pueden entenderme a mi, además ellos me obedecen sin que yo quiera –

-en serio –

-si pero yo no soy así hoy me han estado contando de sus poyuelos ya falta poco para que comiencen a volar –

- _issei-sama esta bien que le diga su secreto a ella? –_

-no tienes de que preocuparte –

-y que pregunto? –

-el pregunto si es seguro decirte mi secreto –

-no te preocupes casi nadie me habla aquí, a quien podría decirle tu secreto? –

-buen punto –

Ellos siguieron hablando cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que la hora del receso ya había terminado

-bueno fue un placer platicar contigo –

-tu también…emm –

-aika… kiryuu aika de segundo año –

-yo soy issei hyodou de primer año, espero encontrarla de nuevo aika-sempai –

-no, deja el sempai nunca me a gustado el digan sempai y kohai –

-ok… si usted lo pide así –

-por cierto nadie te a dado un recorrido por la escuela? –

-no –

-bueno que te párese si te doy un recorrido al terminar las clases –

-… me párese bien –

-bueno nos vemos ise te veré después de clases –

Ella se fue y el solo se preparo para irse

 _-mala influencia –_

Otra vez escucho esa voz y cuando volteo a ver no encontró a nadie salvo en la ventana de un edificio estilo victoriano en la que estaba la misma chica de su salón y una mayor de cabello rojo carmesí y ojos azules verduscos tenia el uniforme estándar femenino y su mirada era una que por alguna razón le dio algo de temor

 _-issei-sama que sucede? –_

Es lo que uno de los pájaros preguntaba al verlo mirando

-no es nada… mejor me voy, me saludas a tu pareja y poyuelos –

 _-de su parte issei-sama –_

Y los pájaros se fueron volando y el camino directo a su salón

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena: edificio de la vieja escuela**_

Cuando el se fue esas dos personas lo miraban como se iba

-ese es el que me contabas koneko-chan –

-si buchou –

-un chico de 13 años muy joven teniendo una fuerza que un chico de su edad no debería de tener y para terminar puedo sentir un poder muy grande en el –

-buchou… va a unirlo? –

-me gustaría hacerlo koneko-chan –

 _-y por Satanás que me gustaría tenerlo en mi nobleza –_

-buchou esta babeando –

Ella se dio cuenta y con una servilleta se limpio

-ara ara buchou acaso usted es una shotacon? –

Es lo que dijo una chica de cabello largo y sedoso de color negro atado en una cola de caballo, ojos violetas párese ser una buena personificación del yamato nadeshiko vestía el uniforme estándar femenino

-aunque admito que es muy tierno seria un desperdicio no estropearlo –

-tú también eres shotacon akeno –

-fufufufufu no me molestaría jugar con el –

La peliroja y peliplata retrocedieron un poco al verla con un aura que decía "voy a disfrutar tu dolor"

Cinco silabas para describirla, a-te-rra-do-ra

-pero dejando eso de lado koneko-chan voy a necesitarte para que lo vigiles –

-no se va a poder buchou –

-y por que? –

-el… supo lo que pensé –

Las dos mayores se sorprendieron por las palabras de koneko

-ara ara y sabes como lo supo –

-el puede hablar con los animales –

Y se sorprendieron más al saber esa información

-si lo que dices es cierto entonces será un problema, enviare a mi familiar a vigilarlo –

-buchou –

-dime koneko-chan –

-… me deja jugar con el –

Ella solo sonrio

-si koneko-chan podras jugar con el todas las veces que el quiera –

-… gracias –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena: puente**_

 _ **Hora del día: atardecer**_

Ya era de salida y issei estaba en un puente viendo el agua pasar por el río

 _-genial, mi vida no podría estar peor de lo que ya esta, pensé que no tendría que soportar esto de la preparatoria hasta dentro de dos años, pero como el destino ó dios ó la fuerza ó el maldito karma, le gusta joderme ya estoy aquí –_

-maldición esto es un asco, quisiera por lo menos algo en que distraerme –

-ano…disculpa –

El al escuchar la voz detrás suyo volteo para ver a una chica como de 16 de cabello negro sedoso, ojos púrpura, y tenia un uniforme diferente al de su escuela

Issei al verla no entendía el porque le hablaba si no la conocía de ningún sitio

-emmm… te puedo ayudar –

-si tu eres issei hyodou ¿no? –

-si ese soy yo… espera si vienes a darme un mensaje de un tuyo hermano que golpee no tienes que dármelo –

-no, no, no, no es eso –

-a no? –

Luego noto issei que ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa

-yo quería… um pedirte que… si tu… podrías –

-podría golpear a alguien que te molesta? Si es así lo haría con gusto, Por que créeme hoy necesito descargar mi frustración con alguien –

Ella abrió los ojos de la impresión y confusión de esas palabras

-no, tampoco es eso –

-bueno entonces que quieres –

-quería que si tu…-

-si –

-si tú quisieras –

-que –

-salir conmigo –

-… -

-… -

-… yo paso –

-QUE?! –

Ella no lo entendía le pidió una cita y el rechazo como si nada

-pero porque –

-emm… acaso no vez el problema –

Ella aun no lo entendía

-pero cual problema me estas hablando? –

-tengo 13 y tú 16 si llegáramos a tener una cita tendrías problemas –

-es por eso! –

-pues claro dime que chica de preparatoria en su sano juicio saldría con un chico de escuela media –

Ella supo que el chico tenía razón

-pero a mi no me importa –

-… disculpa? –

-de hecho, yo pienso que eres lindo –

El chico al ver esa expresión linda en su rostro trato de usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonrojarse, después de toda tenia una reputación que cuidar

-mira no se tu, pero mejor hagamos que esta conversación jamás ocurrió, nos vemos…tal vez –

Se dio la vuelta y continúo con su camino. Según el era lo mas lógico que se tenia que hacer pero…

-NOOOOOO! –

Al parecer la chica tenía otros planes, ya que lo abrazo pegándolo a su cuerpo y puso su cabeza entre sus pechos… **(N/A) ESO ISSEI HASTE HOMBRE**

-hey pero que haces? –

-no te soltare hasta que aceptes salir una cita conmigo –

-oye ya te dije que no, que podrías tener problemas, ahora suéltame –

-no, quiero mi cita contigo –

-no te comportes como una niña y ya suéltame –

Pero en vez de soltarlo lo apretaba más a su pecho y para empeorar alguien se ponía muy activo

Issei sabia que si no lo soltaba y si esa chica viera todo orgullo de un macho seria lo más patético y vergonzoso en toda su corta vida

 _-maldición, maldita lujuria, maldita pubertad, y para el colmo, aunque no tenga nada que ver, MALDITO VIEJO, INCLUCIBE EN LA TUMBA ESTOY SUFRIENDO POR TUS LOCAS IDEAS –_

-dime que si saldrás conmigo y te soltare –

Apretaba mas su agarre y para el colmo issei ya llegaba a su limite de su autocontrol

-dilo, dilo, dilo –

-OK TU GANAS, SALDRE CONTIGO TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO POR FAVOR YA SUELTAME –

El gritaba ya desesperado

-me lo prometes –

-SI TE LO PROMETO PERO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, SUELTAME –

-ok te soltare –

Ella lo soltó y el callo de rodillas tratando de esconder a su compañero y esperar a que se calmara

 _-duérmete, duérmete, duérmete –_

Es lo que se repetía mentalmente issei para que su lujuria se calmara

-soy yuuma amano te espero el fin de semana a las 2:00, te esperare con ansias –

Y ya después de eso ella se retiro con una risa de "ganadora" y issei solo podría golpearse la cabeza con el pavimento

-estupido, estupido, estupido, que patético, dios todos estos años de construirme una reputación de delincuente fueron por nada? –

Pero todo fue visto por un murciélago rojo, que miraba de cabeza colgado de un árbol

Y después voló

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena, edificio de la vieja escuela**_

 _ **Tiempo del día: atardecer**_

-QUE HIZO QUE?! –

Es lo que decia la chica peliroja al ver el informe que le dio su familiar

-ESA PERRA CAÍDA SE ATREVIO A TOCARLO, A TOCARLO, A TOCAR… HO PERO DE MI SE VA A ENTERAR ESA PERRA, JURO POR SATANAS QUE LA ARE PAGAR, EL PRECIO POR TAN SIQUIERA TOCAR UNO DE SUS CABELLOS ES LA MUERTE –

-ara ara, creo que alguien esta muy celoso –

-Y COMO QUERES QUE ME SIENTA? YO ESTOY SENTADA MIENTRAS VEO COMO ESA RAMERA MOSCAMUERTA ME QUITA A MI PROXIMO CIERVO –

Akeno tenía una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza al ver que su rey ni siquiera niega los celos que siente en ese momento

-em creo que deberías de calmarte buchou, aprenda de koneko-chan ella a estado callada -

Pero al voltear a verla vio que ella miraba con ojos afilados a una foto que el familiar tomo, era una foto de issei siendo abrazado (a la fuerza) por yuuma

-malo…-

Después uso unas tijeras para recortar la foto y dejando la imagen de issei y pegándola a una foto suya dando la imagen de que están juntos, koneko sonríe y se sonroja al ver su trabajo hecho

-mejor…-

Akeno suspiraba al ver que koneko también exageraba

-con esto tendré que adelantar mis planes, el fin de semana será un día definitivo –

-lo harás –

-si que lo are –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena: día de la cita en el parque**_

 _ **Tiempo del día: dos de la tarde**_

Era el dia de la cita y nuestro chico issei hyodou estaba esperando a su cita (forzosa) a que llegara

Vestía de una camisa interior de color blanco, otra camisa abotonada de color gris oscuro con las mangas remangadas a los codos, jeans negros y unos tenis negros de botín marca converse y bandas negras en las muñecas

 _-genial mi primera cita y es a la fuerza, y no solo eso, con una chica tres años mayor, no me molesta su edad pero lo que menos quiero es tener problemas con las autoridades –_

El solo suspiro de cansancio al saber que le espera una cita. Pero una chica con atuendo cosplay de rojo apareció

-cumpliremos todos tus deseos –

Ella le entregaba una tarjeta con un escrito muy raro en el

Issei al principio iba a rechazar pero…

 _-por favor tómalo –_

El escucho la voz de una chica trato de encontrarla pero se dio cuenta de que proviene de la misma chica del panfleto

 _-por lo que más quieras tómalo –_

La escucho de nuevo y decidió tomarlo

-gracias –

Ella solo sonrío y se fue

Issei miro el panfleto muy detenidamente

 _-pero que será esto? Párese ser de algún culto o algo parecido, será mejor que lo guarde e investigue en Internet sobre esto –_

El lo guardo en su bolsillo y vio que yuuma llego con un vestido de color púrpura y zapatos de tacón

-hola issei-kun te hice esperar? –

-no, me sirvió relajarme un poco –

Ella solo reía disimulada mente

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena: parque**_

 _ **Tiempo del día: atardecer**_

Ellos regresaban de su cita encaminándose a una última parada

La fuente del parque

Aunque no lo quiera admitir issei se la paso bien

Estos fueron los hechos que pasaron en su cita

 **1** issei y yuuma llegaron al centro comercial y pasaron por tiendas de ropa y una de ella era de lencería algo que el chico tubo muchos problemas, ya que se ponía nervioso y mas cuando yuuma le pidió que eligiera cual ropa de lencería le quedaba mejor mientras se lo probaba, el como pudo trato de resistir

 **(N/A) mis mas humildes respetos issei**

 **2** ellos pararon en un restaurante de comida rápida y comenzaron a comer y platicar de muchos temas, pero no pasaron por alto el que la gente los mirara y algunos después de mirar negaban con la cabeza como signo de desaprobación, issei miro a yuuma y noto que ella no les prestaba atención

 **3** issei dejo sola a yuuma por un momento al ver que olvido su cartera y fue a recuperarla, mientras unos chicos como de pandilla la vieron y rodearan a yuuma para convencerla de acompañarlos, cosa que ella rechazo, y entonces quisieron recurrir a la fuerza y uno de ellos la tomo del brazo y trato de llevarla a un callejón pero fue lanzado a una pared tirando botes de basura, era issei quien lo pateo

-sera mejor que se larguen antes de que llame una ambulancia para ustedes basuras –

Ellos iban a responder pero al ver quien era decidieron correr despavoridos

-y no se atrevan a tocar a mi novia –

El les dijo para que no volvieran a acercarse pero yuuma tuvo una reacción diferente se sonrojo muy notablemente y puso una mano a la altura del pecho

Lo que nos deja actual mente que la pareja estaba en el parque

-hoy fue una gran cita issei-kun –

-bueno tengo que admitirlo fue muy divertido en verdad –

Ella aunque por fuera sonreía por dentro estaba en conflicto

-issei-kun antes que nada quisiera celebrar esta cita –

Ella se puso en frente de el

-quieres escu… -

-espera deja y voy primero –

El de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja azul

-ten, un regalo de mi parte –

El se lo da a ella y que fue sorprendida, ella no se lo esperaba

Cuando lo abrió sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver que era un collar de cadena ligera color dorado y en el collar era un determinado símbolo que ella conocía bien

-La flor de lis! –

-pensé que te gustaría ya que lo estuviste viendo en el aparador –

-pero yo no te pedí –

-no te preocupes también es una disculpa por la pelea que acabaste de ver –

-issei-kun yo… no se que decir –

-bueno podrías comenzar por ponértelo –

-pero, yo… esta bien –

ella levanta su cabello y issei se lo pone alrededor del cuello

-como me queda? –

-mmm… ay la llevas –

Y después de esas palabras ambos se rieron y yuuma le pego en el brazo por chistosito

-no en serio te vez bien –

Ella se sonrojo por su halago

-para ser un chico de trece te comportas como de dieciséis –

-bueno tuve que madurar más rápido en mi vida –

-y porque? –

-bueno estando solo tiendes a madurar rápido para no ser un mediocre, desde que mis padres murieron tuve que saber que solo puedo salir adelante en este mundo si demuestro de lo que soy capaz –

-en serio? –

-si en serio, además de haber tenido a un abuelo loco y descontrolado te tiende a hacerte responsable de algunas cosas –

-tu abuelo era un loco? –

-si, con decirte que ese viejo una vez trato de hacer una visita a la ciudad de shernobill –

-pero no se supone que esa ciudad es una zona aislada y restringida? –

-trata de convencerlo y lo único que obtendrás es que te arrastre con el –

Ambos empezaron a reír y después pararon

-y bien… que es lo que me querías pedir? –

Ahora ella estaba nerviosa e indecisa y issei lo noto

-solo… acércate –

El sin entender se acerco a ella

-bien y ahora… -

*TAPB*

Fue todo lo que escucho y después un dolor muy insoportable en el estomago

-…ah…pero…que… -

-espero y me perdones… y me odies… -

El vio la causa de su dolor y era una especie de lanza de energía brillante, ella le clavo la lanza

-si no fuera por tener un peligroso poder, te habría llevado conmigo. Pero para mi facción, eres una amenaza –

Alzo la mirada para ver que yuuma tenía lágrimas saliendo de los ojos. Después se desplomo y yuuma lo abrazo también desplomándose, ambos estaban de rodillas pero issei tosía sangre y a ella no le importaba, seguía abrazándolo

-en verdad lo lamento, ódiame todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo me lo merezco, debo ser lo peor al matar a tan buena y dulce persona… -

Ella lo apretó más a su persona mientras issei hacia todo lo posible para no cerrar los ojos

Y después hizo algo raro

Ella lo beso

Lo beso con pasión tratando de que su lengua entrara a la boca del chico saboreando su aliento y sangre

Y después lo dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo aun y esto lo hizo aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-descansa issei-kun –

Y por ultimo ella se levanto para que de su espalda salieran dos alas negras de cuervo, susurro unas ultimas palabras que el no alcanzo a escuchar y voló lejos con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos a su cara ya que el viento lo guío

Issei estaba en sus ultimas poco a poco sentía que su vida se iba de las manos

 _-dios, mi cuerpo ya no me responde… siento que voy a… carajo, si muero ahora no podre cumplir con mi promesa, -_

Miraba al cielo y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente

 _-quiero cumplir mi promesa, quiero seguir adelante, quiero… quiero…quiero vivir –_

Pero de su bolsillo salio el panfleto que le dio esa chica de cosplay y cayo al suelo para luego brillar en una luz carmesí y de esa luz salio una chica de largo cabello rojo sangre

 _-carmesí, un hermoso color… acaso… ya vinieron por mi alma –_

-tu me llamaste? –

Ella se acerco para verlo casí muerto dejando salir su ultimo aliento

-ella te asesino, puedo ver que has sufrido, pero eso se termino, descansa, que vas a renacer… descansa… descansa –

Ya su visión se volvía negra y su vida se iba de su cuerpo

-descansa… issei hyodou –

Y con esas ultimas palabras la vida humana de issei acabo… abriendo paso a una nueva

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 **Hey espero y les aya gustado, mándenme MP si les gusto o no**

 **Y como les dije he visto a issei de muchas formas en otros fics pero ninguno es en la que es un niño o algo, espero y les sea de mucho interés**

 **Y no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en mis otros fics**

 **Con esta me retiro**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos como les gusto tengo otro capitulo. Me estarán preguntando, "bueno, que acaso no va a continuar esta wey o que" pues les digo que a pesar de que ando trabajando en los otros fics quiero hacer lo que para mí es una hazaña. Quiero subir cuatro capítulos de fics diferentes en un solo día, así que por ahora téngame paciencia ya que esa es mi meta por hoy solo les quiero dejar este y ya me dedicare a los otros, esto no es fácil así que deséenme suerte**

 **Bueno sin mas preámbulos, los dejo para que lean. Y no olviden comentar**

 **(N/A) no soy dueño de nada todos los derechos son del autor original y si ese tipo me viene con abogados los tengo a ustedes de testigos *tos* puro veneno*tos***

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 :**

Era de mañana y un despertador sonó en su mesa alado de la cama de issei sonó fuerte que el intento presionar el botón para que se apagara cuando lo presiono y trato de levantarse, pero se sintió muy débil, como no hubiera comido nada en dos días

-umm… ya es de día –

Cuando se sentó en la cama trato de buscar su ropa y darse una ducha. Cuando se ducho bajo para hacer el desayuno encendió la radio para escuchar algo de música pero lo que diría el locutor será algo que lo mantendría confundido por el resto del día

*buenos días ciudad de kouh acaban de escuchar el éxito de foo Fighters y aquí no mas les traemos la mejor música en este lunes por la mañana*

Issei se sorprendió cuando el locutor dijo lunes

-pero que rayos –

Y luego se fijo en la fecha de su celular y abrió mucho los ojos al ver que lo que dijo el locutor era cierto

-es lunes pero se suponía que era domingo además de que tengo una cita con…-

Y después como una cascada los recuerdos llegaron a su mente de lo que sucedió ayer

-esto no puede ser verdad. Si mi memoria no me falla, entonces ella...

Permaneció en silencio por cinco minutos al recodar el como su primera cita lo mato, pero también el como ella lloro de arrepentimiento

-yuuma… porque lo hiciste?... –

Pregunto a nadie en especial, y se preparo para la escuela que por una vez no tenia ganas de ir

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena: salón 1.-B**_

 _ **Tiempo del día: hora del almuerzo**_

Hoy se encontraba almorzando su bento pero comía lentamente ya que todavía seguía pensando en lo que le paso ayer

 _-joder esto de pensar no resuelve nada… no me molesta el que me haya matado si no el me haya mentido y mas, no importa lo que pase no me dicen que soy terco por nada, voy a buscarla y cuando la encuentre le pediré una explicación, cree que me rendiré así como así, pues creyó mal –_

Pero dejo de pensar cuando alguien toco su hombro el por instinto de pelear en las calles iba a golpear al que lo toco

-oye quien te crees que… -

Se detuvo para ver a la misma chica de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos como de gato

 _-es la chica fría que se sienta detrás de mí –_

Pero la chica solo se inclino y abrió la boca, como si pidiera comida

-ahh…-

-que te sucede? Tienes hambre? –

-ahh…-

-acaso quieres de mi comida? –

-ahh…-

-… es todo lo que sabes decir? –

-ahh…-

El sin mas opción uso sus palillos y tomo un poco de comida para dárselo a ella

-ten aquí tienes –

Pero ella en vez de tomarlo solo seguía con la boca abierta

-acaso quieres que te lo de en la boca? –

Ella solo asintió y volvió a abrir la boca, issei solo suspiro y sin mas se lo dio en la boca ella lo mastico y se sonrojo mientras comía

Pero los otros chicos lo vieron y tenían celos al verlo alimentar a esa chica

-miren a ese chico alimentando a la mascota de la escuela –

-no solo se salto de grados si no también se quiere robar a nuestra koneko-chan –

-ese chico de seguro es un casanova –

Pero issei los escucho perfectamente y después les lanzo una mirada amenazante

-se les perdió algo –

Ellos asustados voltearon e hicieron como que no paso nada

Issei no sabía que esto solo era el principio

* * *

 _ **Educación deportiva**_

El intentaba correr una carrera de obstáculos pero no pudo llegar al ver como una chica de cabello carmesí lo miraba desde las gradas

Ya cuando termino el fue a cambiarse pero justo cuando iba a entrar a al vestidor una mano cerro la puerta y eran como tres chicos de tercer año que buscaban amenazantes

-oye hyodou escuchamos por hay que tu estas tras koneko-chan la mascota de la escuela –

-y, acaso te importa –

-claro, ella es la mascota de la escuela y una loli de la que todos le tenemos en la mira –

-…pareses un pederasta –

-como me llamaste niño –

-lo que escuchaste pedófilo, quizás solo la conozca un poco pero si te atreves a dañarla o a cualquier persona de esta escuela, te las veras conmigo –

-tienes muchas agallas para retar al capitán de karate, que soy yo –

-y? me he enfrentado a peores –

-bueno será mejor que te de una lección de respetar a tu superiores –

El lanzo un golpe pero issei solo evadió fácilmente y golpeo sus piernas para hacer que pierda el equilibrio, después cuando cayó al suelo piso su rostro

-escúchame bien basura, puede que te parezca un niño, pero te puedo asegurar que soy lo suficiente mente fuerte como para hacer de tu cuerpo un infierno, dime estas preparado? –

-no se queden allí parados atáquenlo –

Los otros dos intentaron golpearlo pero issei era mas ágil y conectaba golpes certeros en el estomago y en el rostro no le fueron muy resistentes y los acabo sin ningún problema, pero justo cuando pensó que ya había acabado uno de ellos el supuesto líder saco algo de su chaqueta y se lo puso en la mano era una manopla vector de color negro con púas que se la puso en la mano derecha y trato de conectarle un golpe.

Issei no lo vio venir y recibió el golpe que le hizo sangrar cerca del ojo, pero el en vez de caer alcanzo a tomar el brazo y le hizo una llave sumisa, la fuerza que aplico fue tanta que acabo por dislocársela

-GYAAAAAAAAA –

El líder grito de dolor y los otros apenas se recuperaban de los golpes

Issei se aguantaba el dolor en la cara pero trataba de limpiarse la sangre de la herida que no dejaba de sangrar

-que esta pasando –

Era el maestro a cargo de gimnasia y vio todo junto con otros alumnos casi la mitad de la escuela

Issei solto al chico y trato de recuperar aliento

-quiere alguien explicarme quien provoco esto –

-ese niño es un monstruo –

-me rompio las costillas sensei –

-me disloco el brazo, ese niño es una amenaza –

El maestro vio a issei que no hacia nada para defenderse de las acusaciones

-hyodou no tienes algo que decir –

-para que si usted no me creerá –

-en ese caso hyodou ve a la enfermería y luego a tu casa quedas suspendido dos semanas –

-espere sensei –

El maestro volteo para ver a un chico de cabello rubio claro ojos grises que tenia una mirada encantadora

-issei-kun fue provocado lo vi todo –

-es eso cierto –

-si, además de que uno de ellos saco un arma mire su mano derecha –

El maestro miro al tipo del brazo dislocado para ver que tenía una manopla con púas afiladas

-el traer un arma sin autorización del consejo estudiantil es una violación a las reglas –

-tienes razón aun así, hyodou ve a la enfermería que vean esa herida y enguanto ustedes serán castigados después de que los atienda una ambulancia –

Issei intento pararse pero sintió un dolor en la cabeza y en el brazo derecho que fue alcanzado por un golpe y para rematar la sangre le cerraba el ojo izquierdo manchando su ropa que ya estaba sucia de la sangre de los otros, iba a caer de lado cuando alguien lo tomo del costado

-… herido…-

El se dio cuenta que era la misma chica koneko touji quien le estaba ayudando

-que estas haciendo, puedo ir solo –

-no puedes caminar… te llevo –

Solo dejo que lo hiciera ya que le dolía tanto que ni discutir le haría bien

* * *

 _ **Enfermería**_

La enfermera le reviso el rostro y puso una pomada para parar el sangrado, claro que le ardió pero no lo demostró, tenia una reputación que cuidar

En cuanto a koneko, ella se quedo con el para evitar que fuera de terco y hiciera alguna estupidez como salir he ir a clases

Y es por que la enfermera le dijo que se quedara en la cama y no saliera

-oye no deberías estar en clases? –

-tu salir… mejor me quedo –

-acaso me crees tan idiota como para pararme y salir de AHHHHH –

Eso último fue lo que dijo antes de caer de cabeza de la cama y quedar en una posición cómica

Ellos se miraron

-sin palabras me oíste –

Ella solo se encogió de hombros

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella hablo

-…gracias…-

-he? –

-por defenderme –

-de que hablas acaso… escuchaste todo lo que dijimos? –

Ella solo asintió

-mira no se tu, pero solo lo hice porque no soporto a ese tipo de personas esto no lo hice por ti, sinceramente –

-aun así gracias –

Ella se inclino en agradecimiento

-ya te dije que no tienes de que tu am… -

-koneko… koneko touji –

-ok koneko-san… apropósito como nos escuchaste si no pude verte –

Ella solo se encogió de hombros otra vez

Pero después ella se acerco a issei que estaba cruzado de piernas en posición de lotto, koneko se arrastro a la cama para estar cara a cara con el

Obvio issei se sonrojo por tal acto repentino tratando miserablemente de actuar como un chico malo

Pero lo que ella hizo no se lo esperaba

Ella lo beso en la mejilla y

Ronroneo como un gato

El chico se alejo de ella hasta caer del otro lado de la cama siendo recibido por el suelo

-auchs eso duele –

-te moviste –

-y que esperabas si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo –

-ara miren lo que tenemos aquí –

Después miro a la puerta para ver al mismo chico rubio acompañado de dos chicas una de cabello carmesí y otra de cabello negro sedoso

Pero cuando miro ala de cabello carmesí su mente se disparo, los recuerdos de ayer le llegaron como una bala

Decidió guardar silencio ya que causaría un alboroto

Además de que no confiaba en ellos

-tú debes de ser issei hyodou el chico nuevo –

-y tu eres? –

-ara ara pensé que sabias de nosotros? –

-nunca me ha gustado escuchar de los demás, y no les tomo importancia. De ser así seria alguien débil e incompetente que no puede defender nada –

Todos el la enfermería miraron a issei sorprendidos por sus palabras

-bueno si es así nos presentaremos, mi nombre es Rias gremory –

-que raro –

Ella paro de hablar al escuchar lo que dijo issei

-porque te párese raro? –

-porque la palabra gremory hace referencia a uno de los 72 demonios de Salomón, el demonio gremory tiene el rango de duque y su imagen es la de una hermosa mujer que monta un camello. Tiene veintiséis legiones de demonios a su mando –

-ara ara esa es una cosa muy interesante de donde lo aprendiste –

-mi abuelo me hablaba de ellos y los que más le agradaron fueron los gremory aunque yo lo veía como un loco –

Y quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo

-y? no iban a presentarse? –

-así ella es akeno himejima y el es yuuto kiba, supongo que conoces a koneko –

-si y déjeme decirle que me dejo una impresión que no olvidare –

los demás se rieron

-bueno ya que nos conoces tendrás un momento para hablar? –

-si es que mi brazo sana de la nada y puedo volver a mi casa, pues no tengo ningún inconveniente –

-bueno en ese caso, te hemos estado observando y al juzgarte por tus acciones hemos llegado a la conclusión de que eres un candidato perfecto para unirte al club –

La enfermería quedo en silencio al ver que issei se quedo callado

-Deje me ver si entendí, ustedes me han estado observando –

Ellos asintieron

-y vieron todo lo que he hecho en la escuela –

Otra vez asintieron

-inclusive estando fuera de ella –

Otra vez asintieron

-y encima lo admiten como si fuera algo casual –

Ellos asintieron de nuevo

-y para el colmo quieren que me una a su club o lo que sea –

Esta vez tenia una vena resaltándole en la cabeza

Y ellos asintieron una vez mas

-de acuerdo –

-de veras? –

Es lo que rias pregunto esperanzada

-si no es como si… HUBIERAN VIOLADO MI ESPACIO PERSONAL –

Estaba enojado, algo que ellos notaron

-y déjenme decirles que si lo que buscan a es a un chico adecuado como mascota o para atraer la atención para su club pues, piénselo dos veces por que yo no soy el adecuado para eso –

-y porque? –

-créame no queran saber –

-si quiero saber? –

Todos y cada uno puso atención

-bueno… no se porque pero tiendo a atraer los problemas –

-y?...-

-como que ¿y? eso es un problema soy como un iman para los problemas –

-eso no nos importa –

-ara ara eso seria algo entretenido, -

-a mi me gustaria ver –

Issei solo se quedo callado

-bueno si solo buscan que me una pues… no lo se, después de todo soy nuevo aquí y además de que no soy tan popular como ustedes –

-pero de que hablas en las calles te dicen la "la bestia" –

-… bueno ese es un sobrenombre que me he ganado, pero eso no lleva al punto, ustedes quieren a alguien popular no a un delincuente –

-corrección, queremos a alguien con tus habilidades y buenas capacidades de combate a cambio podríamos ayudarte –

-así en que –

-en lo que te paso ayer –

Cuando escucho lo que dijo la peliroja el se sorprendió y trato de actuar normal

-a que te refieres? –

-bueno supongamos que lo que te paso ayer no fue un sueño y si es algo que va mas allá de tu imaginación, dime que harías ó dirías tú? –

Issei solo quedo callado pensando en las palabras de rias, si lo que dijo era cierto entonces los problemas ya aumentaron y su vida seria a un nuevo nivel de locura,

Pero por mas que su sentido común le dice que se aparte y diga "no es mi problema", no puede olvidar el rostro con las lagrimas de la chica que lo mato

El solo apretaba los puños de impotencia al saber que por alguna razón, esto paso por culpa suya, dejándolo con una sola decisión

-bueno pues, supuestamente diría "tienes toda mi atención, dime mas" –

Ella solo sonrío al ver la determinación del chico

-bien si es así hablemos en mi sala del club, si no te importa –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena: sala del club**_

Ahora ellos estaban en una habitación donde había un escritorio rustico, unos muebles y mesita de té también rustico, las paredes y marcos son de estilo victoriano, y por ultimo había círculos con runas extrañas dibujadas en las paredes, dándole una apariencia misteriosa

En ese entonces issei estaba siendo explicado por rias sobre la existencia de lo paranormal, y además de la rivalidad que se tiene con los ángeles y ángeles caídos

Le explico el porque fue atacado y si ella quería salvarlo tenia que reencarnarlo en un demonio,

Algo que sorprendió a issei pero aun así no dejo que lo afectara

-ara no te afecta esto issei –

-bueno… siendo sincero, me siento muy incomodo al saber que soy un demonio, pero si lo que me dices es cierto, pues lo único que me queda es caminar sin miedo, y ya veré lo que me espera –

-eso es muy extraño, yo esperaba que te asustaras o dijeras que es una broma –

-créame cuando has vivido con una persona que de la nada te inyecta sedantes y te deja en medio de la isla de las serpientes sin nada mas que un cuchillo y una bengala, te puedes esperar cualquier cosa –

Todos se quedaron callados ante tales palabras, inclusive los diablos saben que esa isla es muy peligrosa, ya que hay una serpiente venenosa por cada metro cuadrado

-aunque le agradezco eso, si no fuera yo no seria inmune a los venenos –

Otra vez se quedaron callados

-pero dígame, como saco esta sacred gear, o lo que sea –

-bu… bueno –

Ella se recuperaba del shock

-cierra tu ojos –

El cerro los ojos esperando la siguiente orden

-y ahora imagina a la persona mas fuerte que se te pueda ocurrir –

Penso en muchos de varios animes, pero ninguno tan destacado y genial, y ese solo era uno

Kurosaki Ichigo

El y issei eran algo parecidos, ambos son discriminados por ser diferentes al resto, ambos protegían a los que le importan, no eran tan santos como para ayudar a todo el mundo, pero tampoco unos desgraciados para abandonar a alguien

Ese es para el la persona mas fuerte que se le pueda ocurrir

-bien issei ahora que ya tienes a alguien en mente, trata de imitarla sin restricciones y lo mas perfecto que puedas –

-para eso necesitare una katana o algo –

-ten te presto la mía –

Issei vio que el chico llamado kiba le dio una katana simple de vaina negra

-ok –

El la tomo y la saco de su vaina y despues alzo la katana como si fuera a dar un corte

-estas listo? –

-si –

-bien hazlo –

El la bajo en una ondulación horizontal

- **GETSUGA TENSHO** –

El grito la técnica que caracteriza a su personaje y de la katana un vacío de aire emergió provocando que el aire cortara la pared el piso y no solo eso si no dos luces aparecieron e hizo que soltara la katana, una de ellas era un guante de color rojo carmesí con una joya verde y otro era una espada del mismo tamaño que el con la empuñadura de color verde esmeralda y en el centro de la hoja eran un dibujo de una serpiente emplumada al parecer el dibujo era muy abstracto

-valla no pensé que fueras usuario de dos sacred geras el guante es el Twice Critical, pero no esperaba que tuvieras la Hurricane Green la espada que tiene sellada a la serpiente emplumada que antes era un dios mexica, Quetzalcóalth, esa espada te permite controlar el viento a tu antojo –

Issei miro a sus sacred gear detenidamente esperando poder usarlo para lo que tiene pensado hacer en el futuro

-y bien issei ahora que sabes que eres un diablo, y que soy tu ama, dime? Que aras? –

-la respuesta es simple… buscar a una determinada angel caido –

Ellos no esperaban eso

-ara ara, acaso buscas venganza –

-no, yo no me dejo llevar por esa estupidez –

-entonces porque? –

-… tengo mis razones –

Es todo lo que dijo y sin mas rias hablo

-quieres buscar a esa ángel caído, pero con el nivel que tienes no podrás hacerle frente –

-y supongo que me va a entrenar –

-por supuesto, pasaras por un riguroso entrenamiento para poder usar adecuadamente tus sacred gears y además de aumentar tu fuerza como diablo, veo un gran potencial… _y además de que entre mas fuerte mas posibilidades tendrás para lo que tengo preparado para ti –_

-y que estamos esperando –

-bueno por lo general comenzaríamos por que te iniciaras como un diablo repartiendo folletos pero si tanto quieres entrenarte, pues quien soy yo para negártelo. Vamos a presentarnos realmente –

-yo soy yuuto kiba, segundo año, soy un diablo –

-soy koneko touji primer año, demonio –

-fufufu soy akeno himejima tercer año, también soy un demonio –

-y yo soy rias gremory, heredera de la casa gremory, y también soy un diablo –

Cada uno de ellos se presento

-bueno pues –

Ahora la tocaba a el presentarse

-soy issei hyodou, primer año y soy un diablo, espero contar con ustedes –

Y con eso su destino esta sellado, pero no podía dejar de sentir que esto es un camino a grandes cosas y el demostraría a todos lo que el esta hecho

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado, déjenme decirles que no fue fácil escribirlo y además de que un comentario dijo que issei se párese a ichigo. Pues que acertado fue, ya que me base en ichigo. Bleach es uno de mis animes favoritos, puedes ver personajes con apetitos grandes y con mentalidad muy idiotas pero para mi y espero no ofender a ningún fan de naruto o Goku o luffy, ichigo es el mejor**

 **De hecho tenía una idea de un crossover, y ya tenia todo planeado**

 **Seria que issei vio como su familia fue atacada por un hollow y ichigo (aquí el seria como de 21) lo salva de ser su próxima cena, después el lo adopta y le enseña todo sobre los shinigamis convirtiéndose en un shinigami sustituto y a los 16 el por la sociedad de almas fuera asignado a vigilar la cuidad de kouh por amenaza holow**

 **Si les gusto mi idea para fic, coméntenme y si no pues que lastima**

 **Y no se preocupen tendré las continuaciones listas aunque estoy estancado con cariñoso e inestable amor y ahtem of the angels pero algo se me ocurrirá**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey soy yo, espero y no les moleste el que deje otro capitulo**

 **Y antes les digo algo, esto puede ser un Cameo de unas de las escenas de bleach ya que es uno de mis animes favoritos**

 **Se que algunos diran, "es una broma?" ó "ya dejaste de ser original o que?" solo quiero hacerlo ya que esto no me dejara en paz si no lo saco de mi cabeza**

 **Si a unos les gusta pues son bienvenidos, si no pues pueden quejarse todo lo que quieran con un MP**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:**

Era una noche normal en el edificio de la academia kouh por lo general nadie estaba en sus alrededores pero en una escalera secreta se llegaba a un túnel tan largo y justo al final del túnel era una enorme habitación con el techo pintado de azul cielo y la tierra era verde con pasto era una planicie y el viento soplaba, issei vio todo con asombro no esperando nada como esto algo que rias y los demás de su nobleza disfrutaban de ver

-guau –

-verdad que es asombroso? –

-bueno si lo dejamos así –

-bien, -

Luego después caminaron y llegaron a un lugar alto

-bien issei como te dije antes, normal mente los demonios primerizos comienzan con repartir folletos pero are una excepción contigo –

-bueno y que esperamos, comencemos de una vez –

-bien, solo no te arrepientas –

Y después rias le toco la frente con dos pero issei sintió que le dolió la fuerza fue tanto que lo empujo cuatro metros

-oye pero que… -

Y sin saber como, sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba, miro sus manos y vio que en sus antebrazos aparecían runas mágicas de color rojo y no necesito ver para saber que sus tobillos y rodillas también aparecieron, para marcarse en la piel como si fuera tatuajes

-sientes que el cuerpo te pesa verdad?, es porque acabo de aumentar la gravedad de tu cuerpo en estos momentos estas soportando 10 veces a la normal, inclusive el respirar te cuesta un gran esfuerzo –

El no podía responderle ya que intentaba respirar pero después se calmo y trato de respirar de forma tranquila

-ya te sientes mejor? –

-más o menos –

-bien solo tenemos diez días para poder ausentarnos y enfocarnos en tu entrenamiento ya después de eso te iniciaras como un demonio de manera oficial –

El solo pudo asentir ya que no tenía ganas de responder

-tu primera prueba es la de adaptación, las fortalezas como demonio están empezando a trabajar, pero para que puedan ser usadas al máximo se necesita de motivación, y para eso tenemos a la indicada, te presento a tu oponente, koneko-chan –

El viro su cabeza para ver a koneko con guantes de combate mixto

-que hay… ise-kun –

-esto es una broma? –

-no, solo tienes que pelear con ella hasta que veamos que ya te adaptaste –

-estas zafada de un tornillo? No peleare con ella –

-sabes que en una pelea no se debe de subestimar a tu oponente –

Y después ella en un chasquido le hizo aparecer en frente de el unos guantes y una banda roja

-yo que tu me los pondría –

-ni hablar, no peleare con ella –

Pero en un arranque de velocidad ella corrió hacia el y sin que issei lo viera venir golpeo que se produjo una nube de polvo y un temblor

-se lo advertimos – es lo que dijo kiba

-ara ara, estará muerto – preguntaba akeno

-quien sabe – rias contesto

Pero después vieron a issei saliendo de la nube y rodando por el suelo

-valla sobrevivió –

Pero despues se paro y con cara de "no me jodas" fue directo a koneko

-ara ara va asía ella –

Pero paso de su lado

-hey acaba de pasarla –

Issei corrió para tomar la banda del suelo

-maldición no pensé que fuera tan malditamente fuerte, si me vuelve a dar un golpe como ese, seguro tendrán que hacerme un funeral –

Trata de pensar hasta que decide preguntar

-pelirroja como le hago para ponerme este equipo –

Rias se molesto por ese insulto pero en vez de reprocharle tuvo una sonrisa… que no era nada bueno

-ponte la banda protectora en tu cabeza –

El se detuvo y se puso la banda en la cabeza

-así? –

-ahora di estas palabras tan fuerte como puedas y con mucho entusiasmo –

Ella aspiro aire y alzo el puño

-ó increíble banda de la justicia en su lugar, revela tu brillante armadura de la justicia y protégeme, ahora dilo –

-ok, ho incre… que? -

Pero paro de hablar al saber lo que iba a decir

-pero que carajos… ni pienses que yo dire semejante estupidez –

No pudo continuar de hablar ya que koneko vuelve al ataque y tiene que correr

-el miedo a la muerte puede hacernos cambiar de opinión, solo observen –

-esta bien, esta bien, lo dire –

Ya no quedándole de otra con koneko bombardeándole con puños poderosos, se puso la banda en la cabeza y con mucha vergüenza

-ho increible banda de la justicia en su lugar, revela tu brillante armadura y protégeme –

Pero al ver que nada pasaba iba a preguntarle a rias que hizo mal pero los tres demonios restantes lo grababan con sus celulares

-que les parece, esto se quedara guardado para la posteridad –

Se dio cuenta que le jugaron una broma

-maldición me engañaste –

Se detuvo para reprocharle

-vas a pagar por esta que me hiciste –

-cuídate atrás he –

Por un momento olvidaba el porque corría y vio que koneko se acercaba

-rayos –

Se puso la banda protectora y los guantes, para ponerse en guardia

-adelante, te espero –

No se pudo lucir ya que otro golpe que destruyo el suelo se hizo sonar y el volvía a correr por su vida

-armadura de la justicia tu abuela, armadura de porquería –

Maldecía entre los golpes y más golpes ridículamente poderosos

-correr por mi vida es lo único que evita que muera –

 _-un momento, estoy corriendo, cuando se supone que no debería de correr con el peso adicional que tengo, lo cual significa que, ya me adapte al peso y mi cuerpo ya puede coordinarse, en pocas palabras… es hora de pasar a la ofensiva –_

Se detuvo para ver que koneko le hiba a dar un golpe pero el esquivo, algo que los demonios pudieron notar y mas rias que sonrio, issei comenzó a lanzar golpes que ella esquivaba con facilidad

 _-tratare de vencerla intentare colarme en su punto ciego y me colocare detrás de ella para golpearla en la nuca y así dejarla incon… -_

Paro de pensar cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de sus golpes llego a la mejilla y le hizo un corte

 _-maldición acabo de cortarla –_

La expresión de koneko paso de impasible a molesta y sin saber como issei vio como ella le iba a propinar una patada en la parte izquierda del rostro, otra explosión y nube de polvo aparecieron y issei salio volando pero akeno lo atrapo en el aire con sus alas de demonio desplegadas, el polvo se claro para ver a rias parando la pierna de koneko con las dos manos y una aura roja que rodeaba las manos

-librado –

Issei se recuperaba de su letargo y se dio cuenta que alguien lo abrazaba

-ara ara estas cómodo en mi regazo? –

El se sonrojo y trato de zafarse pero akeno lo tenia bien sujeto y para rematar la parte trasera de su cabeza tocaba sus pechos

-ya estoy bien, podrías soltarme por favor –

Ella lo soltó aunque hizo un mohín se puso sobre sus pies y camino a rias y koneko

-dame la revancha con ella –

-no es necesario, pasaste la primera prueba –

-hee? –

-simple, koneko es una torre, y los atributos de una torre son las de fuerza y habilidades de combate, ella es la mas fuerte después de mi y akeno, un demonio recién encarnado no puede siquiera sobrevivir al primer golpe la prueba consistía en que tu cuerpo pudiera adaptarse revelando las fortalezas de un demonio –

-entonces que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido alcanzado por ese golpe? –

-habrías muerto –

-y lo dices así como si nada… estas loca?–

-no tenia que preocuparme… yo se lo terco que eres, ese problema no te detendría –

Issei se quedo penando en las palabras de rias

-una pregunta, te cuesta trabajo respirar? –

-ahora que lo mencionas ya no –

-bien con tu primera prueba pasada vamos a la segunda prueba, espero y estés listo… akeno –

Issei haberlo visto venir akeno lo abrazo

-hey pero que… -

-es mi turno ise-kun –

Rias con la palma abierta golpeo el pecho de issei y sintió que se volvía a quedar sin aire

Y de la nada debajo de ellos un gran agujero se hizo presente haciéndolos caer

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA –

Rias lo observaba caer junto con kiba y koneko que tenían unas palas

-hicieron un buen trabajo en ese agujero yuuto, koneko-chan –

-gracias buchou –

Cuando llego al fondo issei no sintió un dolor mas buen es como si hubiera aparecido allí, cuando enfoco su cabeza vio que akeno estaba en posición de seiza y hacia un cántico y justo cuando termino de cantar dijo estas palabras

-hechizo de supresión, esposas infernales –

Y de repente unas esposas de color morado aparecieron sujetando sus muñecas detrás de la espalda y para rematar apretaban mucho, tanto que se tuvo que morder la lengua para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor, aun tiene una reputación que cuidar

-ara ara te apresan mucho las esposas? Dime, te duelen? –

-acaso disfrutas el sufrimiento? Sadica onee-sama –

-fufufu eres muy tierno al intentar hacerte el fuerte, que placer ver como resistes el dolor –

-… quizás no debí preguntar –

-oye issei sigues con vida? –

-no gracias a ti pelirroja, casi me matas de un susto –

-eres muy tenso, quizás deberías relajarte un poco –

-como si pudiera estando en un agujero anormal mente profundo –

-pues tienes que hacerlo la segunda prueba es la de control, recuerdas ayer cuando te pedí que estudiaras todo sobre quetzalcoalth –

-si, me estuve desvelando toda la noche para saber más sobre el espíritu de la Hurricane Green pero eso que tiene que ver con que este en este hoyo, esposado y con una chica sádica preguntándome si me duele las esposas –

-bueno veras, sabes que el espíritu quetzalcoalt era un dios mexica al cual le ofrecían sacrificios humanos, -

-y? –

-yo busque en los registros históricos del inframundo y me di cuenta que la Hurricane Green si no llegas a darle un sacrificio adecuado, el mismo quetzalcoalth tomara control de tu cuerpo y podría provocar un huracán que Seria el doble de catastrófico que el huracán Katrina –

Eso dejo helado a issei

-me estas bromeando? –

-me gustaría pero es la verdad y hasta que no hayas descubierto cual es el sacrificio adecuado tendrás que quedarte en el hoyo, el golpe a tu pecho fue para despertar a quetzalcoalth que empezara a tomar posición de ti, si dentro de las próximas 72 horas no llegas a resolverlo… nos veremos obligados a eliminarte por tu propio bien –

-y como quieres que lo resuelva –

-eso solo depende de ti… suerte y esfuérzate –

En pocas palabras, estas por tu cuenta

-grrrrr… bien, pero cuando salga de este agujero, ruégale a tu maou que te salve –

Rias al igual que akeno vieron una mirada determinada en issei

-porque me las voy a cobrar las que me hiciste y con intereses –

Ella solo sonrío al ver tanta determinación en un niño

-bien pues te estaré esperando aquí, mas te vale que empieces –

-con gusto –

El solo se levanto he intento correr por la pared pero después de siete pasos se callo golpeándose la espalda

-no creas que me ganaras, pelirroja –

Volvió a levantarse para intentar escalar y hacer lo mismo

-auch… voy de nuevo –

Hizo lo mismo pero esta vez fueron diez pasos

-maldición… esa pared es muy difícil –

-no deberías de hacer lo que buchou te dijo? –

El miro a akeno que seguía sentada en el mismo lugar sonriendo

-tengo una cuenta pendiente, no tengo tiempo para relajarme –

-pero si sigues así tú… -

-y una vez que me haya encargado de esa pelirroja ojou-sama… seguirás tú –

Al escuchar esas palabras ella se sonrojo y empezó a reír

-fufufufufu así que quieres castigarme, bien lo esperare con ansias –

-solo siéntate y observa como salgo de aqui –

Y volvió a reanudar sus intentos por salir en cuanto a akeno solo podía mirarlo con fascinación

 _-fufufu eres alguien interesante ise-kun, has logrado captar mi interés, será divertido observarte –_

* * *

 _ **36 horas después**_

Vemos a issei jadeando con la camisa sucia y con algo de sangre saliendo por la comisura de la boca

-*jadeo* *jadeo* esto no esta funcionando *jadeo* *jadeo* -

Mientras arriba, rias y sus ciervos veían todo

-no pensé que ese chico pudiera ser tan terco, dio 26 pasos en la pared –

-muy terco… -

-espero y esta vez logre calmarse, aunque admito que tiene mucha energía para tener solo trece –

Volvemos con issei que esta vez se acostó de espaldas mirando el cielo

-quizás esa pelirroja chica rica tenga razón –

-ara ara, te tomo dos días completos en darte cuenta –

-que? acaso me crees un idiota? –

Akeno iba a responder pero

-no me respondas –

Mejor se callo riendo de lo divertido que puede ser issei

-oye issei-kun, te encuentras bien? –

Era kiba el que intento hablarle

-crees que algo como eso me va a detener para subir –

-tomare eso como un si –

-que quieres niño bonito –

-solo te preguntaba si se te antoja algo de carne –

-que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que no –

-pues es bueno escuchar eso, estuve investigando y resulta que los otros usuarios ansiaban comer carne cruda, pero lo que mas les gustaba eran corazones –

-y? –

-en los sacrificios los sacerdotes chamanes les sacaban el corazón al condenado como ofrenda para calmar a quetzalcoalth –

-pues sigue soñando porque no voy a caer en eso –

-bueno si tienes sed no hay problema, además de que no te has bañado en dos días, tengo unas regaderas de jardín y echare agua –

-que? –

-vamos koneko-chan hay que darle al niño un baño –

-bien… -

Ellos preparaban las regaderas

-hey pero que creen que hacen, no se atrevan, no, no, no, no, no, no me mojen, USTEDES TAMBIÉN VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO, ME LAS VOY A COBRAR CON USTEDES –

Rias solo reía al ver como issei interactuaba con su nobleza

* * *

 _ **71 horas**_ _**despues**_

Esta vez issei solo dormía tratando de ver si podría encontrar como salir

Pero alguien bajo

-hey issei-kun como andas? –

-he tenido peores –

-bueno te traje un poco de fruta, en el caso de que te de hambre –

-pues perdiste tu tiempo, porque no tengo hambre, resisti el hambre en la isla de las serpientes ya que la carne es muy venenosa –

-valla, en serio si que eres algo, en fin ya casi se completan las 72 horas –

-en serio?... ja! Gane, todavía sigo siendo yo –

-veo que no entiendes, una vez que las 72 horas se completan quetzalcoalth comenzara la posesión –

-he? –

-y eso comenzara en 3… 2… 1 –

Cuando termino el conteo issei siente que algo le oprimía el alma y después el viento alrededor de el comenzó a volverse violento

-que me esta pasando? –

-ya comenzó, debo suprimirlo –

Ella hizo un cántico para después invocar pilares, eran cuatro y estaban alrededor de el

-hechizo de supresión media, pilares de la condena –

De los pilares se materializaron cadenas que se envolvían a issei que gritaba de agonía desde que el viento comenzó a aparecer

-hechizo de supresión media, cadenas de la angustia –

Arriba, rias y los demás veían como issei era rodeado por el tornado de color verde –

-crees que lo logre buchou –

-siendo sincera, tengo mis dudas –

-el lo lograra –

Ellos voltearon a ver a koneko que tenía una mano en su pecho

-se que lo lograra… -

Mientras tanto abajo los vientos se volvían cada vez más fuertes y violentos, las cadenas que sujetaban a issei se empezaban a romper junto con los pilares

-tendré que hacer mis hechizos más fuertes… perdóname issei-kun pero esto es por tu bien –

Ella solo aplaudió y empezó a hacer un cántico, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de issei

-hechizo de supresión avanzada, agujas de la agonía –

Cuatro agujas grandes de treinta centímetros aparecieron y se clavaron el la espalda de issei

-akeno-san detente, vas a matarlo –

Es lo que le gritaba kiba a akeno desde arriba

-en estos momentos, lo importante es parar con su sufrimiento, si no lo detengo ahora se convertirá en un monstruo sediento de sangre –

Ella volvió a cantar para hacer su último hechizo

-este es mi hechizo de supresión más fuerte,-

Aplaudió y extendió la mano a issei

-hechizo de supresión avanzada, descanso eterno –

Y de arriba una pirámide negra obsidiana apareció para dividirse y rodear a issei después se unió con issei en medio para aprisionarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no importa que tan fuerte sea el hechizo no puede contenerlo por mas tiempo

-es muy fuerte, apenas puedo mantenerlo así –

Arriba koneko quería saltar al agujero pero kiba trataba de persuadirla

-tengo que ayudar a ise-kun –

-no koneko-chan si bajas y se libera, quedaras atrapada en el tornado –

-espera koneko-chan y mira con atención, los registros indicaron que quetzalcoalth poseyó de inmediato a sus poseedores, y issei estuvo así por 5 minutos, lo que indica una cosa –

-que es lo que indica? –

-que el esta tratando de mantener el control de su cuerpo, esta luchando contra la posesión –

Mientras tanto issei que aun gritaba de agonía en su inconciente el entraba

* * *

 _ **Inconciente de issei**_

el estaba parado y todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro

-donde estoy?, y como es que llegue aquí? –

Pero en un temblor a su alrededor se materializaron edificios como chozas de paja y piedra el suelo donde el pisaba era de piedra, miraba por todos lados y vio que a lo lejos estaba una enorme pirámide que se alzaba

-siento que debo ir a esa pirámide –

El corrió en dirección a esa pirámide y en el camino pudo notar que la cuidad estaba desabitada, cuando llego vio lo enorme que era y decidió subir por los escalones, llego a la cima y vio desde ese panorama la ciudad completa y lo mas interesante, que estaba rodeado de un cuerpo de agua y puentes conectaban a la ciudad y el exterior

-guau es… increíble –

 **-(lo es verdad?) –**

Se dio vuelta para ver que del cielo emergía algo que ni en sus sueños podría imaginar, era una gigantesca serpiente de 50 metros de largo, color verde y dorado, plumas verdes que cubrían su lomo junto con algunas placas doradas y una mascara en la parte superior de su cabeza, su vientre es de color verde grisáceo, ojos verdes con la pupila rasgada y lo que mas le sorprendió fueron las enormes alas emplumadas que le permitían volar

-quien eres tu? –

 **-(soy el espíritu sellado en el Hurricane Green, yo soy Quetzalcoalth la serpiente emplumada, dios de imperio azteca) –**

-en serio, y donde estamos? –

 **-(estamos en tenochtitlan, la ciudad de los dioses, oh eso era antes) –**

-antes, pero que paso? –

 **-(antes esta cuidad era pacifica y justa, veneraban a los dioses y nos daban los sacrificios que ellos querían… menos yo) –**

-pero si también hacían sacrificios para ti –

 **-(no solo soy un dios de viento, también tengo propiedades en la vida, la fertilidad, y la cosecha, exigirle a mis creyentes sacrificios solo haría manchar mi nombre como dios) –**

-y entonces que paso con esta ciudad –

 **-(comenzo cuando los españoles llegaron con sus barcos desde el otro lado del mundo, Hernán cortes junto con sus hombres querían el oro de nuestro pueblo, al principio los aztecas creyeron que Hernán era yo, y le permitieron la entrada a la ciudad, yo vi esto como una oportunidad para parar los sacrificios innecesarios ya que los españoles les impedían hacerlo y los misioneros les enseñaban la biblia, pero los otros dioses por su arrogancia querían que siguieran sacrificando, cuando llego la noche triste mi mas leal creyente Moctezuma emperador de tenochtitlan fue muerto por una herida de flecha ocasionada por una flecha del mismo pueblo influido por los otros dioses) –**

-y despues? –

 **-(los españoles para salvar su vida huyeron pero algunos fueron asesinados por mi propio pueblo usándolos como sacrificios, al final cortes regreso con mas hombres y las otras comunidades que antes eran aliadas de mi pueblo, atacaron tenochtitlan con cañones y armas de fuego, matando a todos y quemando la cuidad por completo, hoy esa cuidad ya no existe) –**

 **-** valla… no se que decir, pero como terminaste encerrado en el sacred gear? –

 **-(después de la caída de mi pueblo estuve vagando mirando como poco a poco estaba siendo olvidado y como mis templos se derrumbaban por los mismos españoles años mas tarde, una de las santas del dios de la biblia, la virgen de Guadalupe me ofreció por parte del mismo dios el estar encerrado en el sacred gear que el mismo había creado, yo al principio me negué, pero me di cuenta de que no tenia nada que me motivara a seguir en este mundo, así que acepte, desde entonces he estado encerrado por años matando a mis poseedores que tenían hambre de poder y codicia) –**

-entonces los has estado matando antes de que ellos sacaran al poder para evitar que maten a alguien? –

 **-(así es y hoy tú, podrías ser el siguiente) –**

-como que el siguiente? Ni creas que moriré aquí –

 **-(SILENCIO) –**

La voz de la serpiente aumento en tono de mando y autoridad y fue lo suficiente para hacerlo callar

 **-(no estas en posición de reclamar, esta es una prueba que tienes que pasar y de esta prueba dependerá tu vida** , **así que pon mucha atención y cállate) –**

Issei a regaña dientes se mantuvo callado mirando a la bestia emplumada a los ojos

 **-(la prueba consiste en una sola pregunta, dependiendo de tu respuesta se decidirá si pasaste o mueres) –**

-… bien, pregúntame –

 **-(… que es el odio para ti?) –**

Issei solo se quedo en silencio con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos

-… no sabría decirte –

 **-(esa es tu respuesta?) –**

-aun no termino –

Quetzalcoalth solo espero

-no sabría decirte porque he sentido el odio antes, mis padres murieron en un accidente por un hombre que conducía ebrio, yo Comencé a odiar a ese hombre, después los demás se burlaban de mi en la escuela por ser huérfano, comencé a odiar a esos niños, tenia tanto odio y rabia por estar solo –

Cuando la serpiente iba a dar su veredicto el chico continúo hablando

-pero justo cuando me iba a entregar a ese odio, alguien me saco de allí, era mi loco abuelo, el me dijo lo mal que puede provocar el odio me motivo a alejarme de el y usar mi fuerza para hacer algo productivo, después de todo "este mundo ya es malo, no debo empeorarlo mas" –

Dijo el recitando las mismas palabras de su abuelo

-así que no sabría decirte lo que es el odio, ya que hoy no me dejo llevar por el ni ahora ni nunca –

La serpiente acerco su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos issei, el no temía, era muy seguro en sus palabras

 **-(… pasaste la prueba, dime tu nombre chico) –**

-mi nombre es issei hyodou… y yo demostrare a todos de lo que soy capaz –

 **-(bien issei hyodou ahora… ) –**

Y del cielo un rayo cayó en frente de issei haciendo aparecer una espada, era la Hurricane Green que estaba clavada en la tierra

- **(solo empuña mi espada y con eso tu prueba habrá terminado) –**

Se acerco a la espada y la empuño sacándola de la tierra y con una ondulación el viento formo una cuchilla que cortaba todo a su alcance

 **-( tu prueba a termino) –**

Cuando dijo esas palabras todo se volvio negro otra vez

* * *

 _ **Mundo real**_

-ya no puedo contenerlo –

Akeno ya estaba agotada por el hechizo de supresión y para terminar issei no mostraba signos de parar cuando ya cayo rendida issei se libero de la pirámide y un tornado de color verde mucho mayor comenzó a emerger del agujero

Rias y los demas trataron de resistir al tornado para ver que algo emergía del agujero y lo que salio estaba rodeado de una esfera de viento verde, cuando la esfera se disolvió se pudo ver a una persona cargando a alguien pero los que les fascino era que estaba flotando en el aire con una inmensas alas verdes emplumadas y en su mano derecha era una espada

Era issei que cargaba a akeno en un brazo y en con la mano libre tenia la Hurricane Green, ellos aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo

-ara ara, creo que ya estamos a mano –

Esto lo decia con un sonrojo y los demás se acercaron

rias solo aplaudió

-felicitaciones issei, pasaste tu prueba de control, yo sabia que lo lograrías fufufu –

-ya callate rojita–

*tud*

-auch –

El solo con un dedo le pego en la frente haciendo que se cubriera el rostro

-te dije que iba a salir de allí –

Después un aura negra y una mirada con sonrisa de "te tengo" aparecieron en issei

-y espero que le hayas rogado a tu maou a que te salvara –

Y le apunto con el dedo dando una afirmación

-porque te dije que me las cobraría todas las que me hiciste –

Ella solo lo miro aun tenia marcado el pequeño golpe y al verlo solo sonrío sabiendo que el no le llamaba buchou y no la trataba como alguien de la alta sociedad

-bien creo que me lo merezco por ponerte en peligro, asumiré toda la responsabilidad pero por ahora debes descansar –

-de que estas hablando si me siento bi… -

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de repente se desmayo y rias lo alcanzo a tomar, sus alas desaparecieron al igual que su espada y los demás se acercaron a ella

 _-has sobrepasado tus limites para alguien de tu edad y sin alimento, por hoy descansa issei, que esta como tu dices pelirroja te cuidara, duerme bien, mi niño –_

Es lo que pensaba ella con issei en sus brazos poniendo su cabeza ente sus pechos, teniendo muchas cosas en la cabeza y algunas de ellas eran dignas de una diablesa muy traviesa

Hoy el le demostró de lo que esta hecho y eso es algo que ella tomo en cuenta… muy en cuenta

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado si alguno no le gusto estoy dispuesto a recibir sus criticas**

 **Puse que rias sea algo traviesa para poder contentar eso de ser manipuladora y además de que serán pocas las veces en las que issei le llame buchou, a rias le gustara esto ya que ella quiere a alguien que la ame como rias y no como rias gremory**

 **Aun quiero hacer mi reto pero para calmarlos les publique este capitulo, espero y pueda seguir contando con ustedes**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos les traigo el cuarto capitulo de la edad no es nada, y dejen decirles que aunque tengo una meta pues me vuelven a llegar otra vez los inconvenientes y para rematar me están restringiendo la laptop otra vez no así que pospondré mi meta para otra ocasión y veré si puedo actualizar de uno por uno**

 **Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

 **(N/A) no poseo nada así que no llamen a sus abogados (puro veneno)**

 **Capitulo 4:**

Pasaron ocho días desde que issei entreno con la nobleza de rias en ese entonces el se volvió rápido, mejoro el manejo de su espada, y supo como darle utilidad a su otro sacred gear

Hoy lo vemos repartiendo folletos usando su velocidad y resistencia para saltar en los techos y dejarlos en las ventanas

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

-ya llegue –

El cuarto estaba oscuro y con velas encendidas, y los demás estaban allí

-valla issei, terminaste rápido –

-bueno es que hacia trabajos de entrega hace un año -

-bien, oficialmente ya termino tu trabajo de repartir folletos, hoy darás otro paso para que te conviertas en un diablo clase alta –

-no quiero ser un diablo clase alta –

Eso sorprendió a todos y más a rias

-y entonces que quieres, que deseas –

-bueno… es algo complicado –

-ara ara acaso quieres un harem –

El se sonrojo por esas palabras de akeno

-claro que no –

-entonces que es –

Issei sabiendo que no lo dejaran en paz, solo saco un cuaderno en donde tenia fotos de lugares algunos eran increíbles y otros eran salidos de una película

-quiero visitar los lugares de ese cuaderno –

Rias reconoció unos lugares

-el salar de Uyuni, las montañas de Tianzi, el lago Hillier, estos son lugares magníficos –

-bueno verán, ese cuaderno es de mi viejo y como última voluntad quiere que visite esos lugares, son como 35 en total –

-valla no puedo creerlo, inclusive el túnel del amor en Ucrania –

-bueno, no se porque quiere que visite ese lugar –

-bien –

Ya dejando eso se disponieron a lo que iban

-bien issei dame tu mano izquierda –

El se la dio y rias dibujo un círculo en la mano

-con este sello podrás regresar una vez que ya ayas terminado con el contrato –

Después de eso el círculo brillo y a issei le pidieron que se pusieran en medio

-te deseamos suerte issei –

-ok, -

El círculo lo cegó unos momentos y cuando los abrió vio a una mujer como de 18 de cabello castaño y ojos grises, estaba vestida en una pijama

-tú no eres yuuto-kun –

-am… lo ciento pero kiba es muy solicitado y hoy tubo que hacer otro contrato así que me pidió que lo cubriera, dígame en que le puedo ayudar –

Ello lo miro por un momento pero después sonrío

-no estas del todo mal, eres muy lindo a pesar de ser joven –

Issei se enojo pero se trago su enojo al saber que tendría problemas con rias

-quiero que hagas algo que yuuto-kun y yo hacemos –

Ello sonrío encantadoramente, pero issei sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno

 _-solo espero que no sea algo que me lamentare, toda mi vida –_

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

issei apareció en el circulo y toda la nobleza estaba presente

-issei como te… -

No pudo continuar cuando el se lanzo a kiba derribándolo y lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa

-teme, sabias lo que esa loca me haría y de todas formas me enviaste, eres un maldito –

-issei que pasa? –

-esa loca me hizo cosas muy perturbadoras, primero me puso ver toda la saga de crepúsculo, después me pidió que la ayudara a lavar su espalda, y para terminar ella me… me…me…–

-te beso? –

Es lo que kiba pregunto pero el se moría de la vergüenza

-YAAAAAAAAA, NO LO DIGAS DE ESA MANERA IDIOTA, ES MUY EMBARAZOSO MALDICION –

Rias solo tenía una gota en la cabeza al saber que su ciervo es muy inocente, aunque por dentro se divertía de ver sus reacciones

-issei no es para tanto –

-ara ara, el otro día leí en un libro que las chicas buscan chicos inocentes de menor edad para vio… -

-QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ESA CHICA ME BESO CERCA DE LOS LABIOS, NO SE QUE CLASE DE COSAS INMORALES TIENEN EN LA CABEZA, HAY NO, ME CONSTRUI UNA IMAGEN PARA NO SUFRIR ESTE TIPO DE COSAS Y AHORA TODO SE FUE A LA MIERDA… -

Eso sorprendió a todos y más a rias

 _-imagen?... acaso se comporta como un matón a propósito?…acaso sufrió ese tipo de acoso? -_

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

issei estaba en su pupitre haciendo unas anotaciones ya que era hora de clases pero…

*tock* *tock* *tock*

La puerta se escucho y el profesor se dispuso a ver quien era

Después regreso y se puso en frente de la clase

-bien estudiantes, hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante que nos acompañara el resto del año, puedes pasar –

La puerta se abrió y la nueva estudiante entro. Issei al verla se quedo mudo

La persona llego y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón

-mi nombre es Hikari ayumi, espero y podamos llevarnos bien –

Todos tenían curiosidad y mas los chicos ya que es otra chica linda

ayumi es una chica de 16, su cabello era negro largo que llegaba a media espalda, tenia una cinta blanca en uno de sus mechones del lado derecho, además de un mechón blanco en su frente, sus ojos eran de color oro, tenia lentes de semi montura y además de que los chicos la comían con la mirada por tener una buena figura pero en sus ojos ella los ignoraba y con una mirada seria buscaba entre los muchos alumnos a alguien

-como verán ella por cuestiones personales se tuvo que atrasar un año ella va a estar con nosotros –

Ella enfoco su mirada a una determinada persona y era nada menos que issei para sonreír de medio lado

El en cambio solo se puso nervioso y trataba de hacer como que no la conocía pero detrás suyo koneko fruncía el seño al ver como la chica nueva lo miraba

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

Ya después de la presentación las clases continuaron, la chica nueva se sentó alado de issei, además de que no le quitaba la mirada

Ya llegando el descanso issei se disponía a irse pero la chica nueva se puso en su camino el se quedo callado pero esa chica seguía sonriendo

-ise-kun me alegro verte –

-hikari, que haces aquí, no se suponía que debías estar en Abu Dabi? –

-hablemos en un lugar más… privado –

Lo dijo por las miradas que les estaban dando, algunos murmuraban pero otros (los chicos) le dirigían miradas de envidia a issei

Ellos salieron y se dirigieron al techo, cuando llegaron, ella cerro la puerta y issei solo le dio la espalda mirando el paisaje

-no te veo en dos años y no pensaba verte ahora –

-bueno veras, mi padre me ordeno venir y terminar mis estudios para poder hacer nuestro viaje, tu y yo –

-si se que desde que te mostré el libro de mi abuelo no dejaste de pensar en visitar esos lugares –

-y juramos ver eso lugares juntos –

-como olvidarlo –

-supongo que tampoco olvidas el día en que te conocí –

-tampoco olvidarlo –

 _ **Flash back**_

Vemos a Hilari caminando en las calles ella venia de la casa de una amiga, ya anochecía y para terminar sintió que alguien la seguía

Cuando llego a un callejón sin salida con la intención de perder al que la seguía otros tres salieron y la tomaron

-valla, valla miren lo que tenemos aquí –

-vamos a divertirnos con ella –

-será muy apretada pero la estrenaremos bien –

Ella estaba aterrada quería huir pero no podía ya que la tenían de las muñecas, poco después le rompieron la camisa y una mano quiso llegar por debajo de su falda

Ella lloraba lagrimas pedía a dios que alguien la salvara de tan terrible destino

Pero justo antes de que hicieran su cometido algo los golpeo en el rostro lanzándolos lejos de ella

Ellos cayeron al suelo y se levantaron con la intención de hacer sufrir al que los interrumpió, pero pararon al ver quien era

Era un niño de once años, de cabello castaño su estatura era la normal que un niño debería tener pero en sus ojos tenia una determinación y enojo que no debería tener a su edad

-quien eres niño –

-será mejor que no te metas con nosotros –

Uno de ellos se lanzo a golpearlo pero issei lo evadió y golpeo las piernas para que cayera y una vez abajo piso su cabeza enterrando su rostro en el pavimento

Los demás inclusive la chica observaban como un niño sometió a un tipo el doble de su tamaño

-oye que esperas ayudémoslo –

-ni loco escuche que ese niño es un desquiciado –

Después de terminar de pisarlo puso su mirada a la chica que no dejaba de mirar sorprendida la demostración de su fuerza

-te encuentras bien –

Ella no esperaba que le hablara, solo asintió sin saber

Después poso su mirada en ellos con un enojo muy visible

-bien sabandijas, les daré cinco segundos para que se larguen y no vuelva a ver sus jodidos rostros en este lugar –

-quien te crees que eres –

-uno –

-ja, eres un farol –

-tres –

Ellos se asustaron al saber que no jugaba

-vámonos de aquí –

Corrieron pero…

-cinco –

Issei a una velocidad increíble los alcanzo y los derribo, dejándolos inconcientes ecepto el líder que le tenia algo mejor, lo era tanto que sonreía

Lo arrastro a un poste y lo puso en medio para agarrarlo de los tobillos y de un jalon estrellar su entrepierna con el poste

-GYAAAAAAA –

El tipo lloraba de dolor que hasta daba algo de lastima, pero aceptémoslo se lo tenia merecido

Después tres policías llegaron

-que paso aquí –

-te tardaste –

Es lo que dijo issei para después dirigirse a la chica le dio su chaqueta para cubrirse y le extendió la mano

-te llevare a tu casa –

En ese momento ella y issei formaron una amistad

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Ellos sonreían al recordar como se conocieron

-aun recuerdo como me llevaste en tu espalda cuando te dije que me había lastimado el tobillo –

-si y además de que al llegar a tu casa tu papa me dio un buen regalo –

Lo decía tocándose la mejilla derecha en un recuerdo doloroso pero con una sonrisa

-bueno el siempre fue protector conmigo –

-ese viejo si que golpea muy duro –

Pero ellos empezaron a reír lo que no notaron es que la puerta se entre abrió y tres pares de ojos los estuvieron observando eran rias, akeno y koneko

-pero en fin ise-kun cuando me dijeron que te saltaste dos años me sorprendí y mas al saber otra de las ultimas voluntades de tu abuelo –

-si, ese viejo, puedes creerlo, el quiere que forme un harem como ultima voluntad –

Ella solo sonrío pero su puño apretaba detrás de su espalda

-y que harás? –

-pues no lo are es mas que obvio, dime quien diablos se fijaría en mi –

 _-yo por su puesto –_

Es lo que Hikari pensó pero no lo diría

-creo que nadie, las chicas y mas las populares prefieren a chicos mujeriegos y gigoloes –

Pero en la puerta dos de las tres chicas tenían ganas de saltarle encima y hacerle retratarse de sus palabras, una solo mantenía la calma

-recuerda que las chicas populares siempre son así de malcriadas, además tener una relación no esta en tus planes –

El se quedo callado a esa pregunta Hikari al saber que le dio en un nervio trato de cambiar de tema pero…

-sabes que perdí a mis padres en un accidente cuando dijeron que un ebrio los estrello, sabes que perdí a mi abuelo por un infarto cuando los doctores dijeron que nunca presento un problema cardiaco… sabes, siento que si llego a abrir mi corazón esa persona sufriría el mismo destino –

Hikari entendió todo

-es por eso que tratas de parecer un matón para no relacionarte con nadie –

-exacto –

Ella le se acerco al issei y lo abrazo por la espalda, las otras y ahora son tres querían cambiar de lugar con ella para poder consolarlo

-issei recuerda que aunque te sientas solo, yo siempre estaré para apoyarte, después de todo, tenemos el deseo de ver los treinta y cinco lugares juntos

Ella hizo algo que las demás no pudieron hacer,

Lo hizo sonreír

Y su sonrisa era sincera tanto que se quedaron hipnotizadas

-gracias Hikari, no sabría que hacer sin ti –

-no tienes por que darlas, ise-kun –

-aun así gracias, contigo si puedo relajarme un poco y dejar mi papel de matón –

Justo cuando ella pensaba en decirle mas algo los interrumpió eran las chicas que andaban de metiches

Issei se sorprendió al verlas pero otra Hikari no, solo sonreía y abrazaba mas a issei como haciéndoles saber que ella no lo soltaría

-oigan, pero que hacen aquí? –

-venimos a preguntarte si querías sentarte a comer con nosotras –

Es lo que le preguntaba rias pero…

-olvídalo, ya tengo mucho que discutir con los chicos que no me dejan en paz, mejor… -

-ise-kun, me podías dejar hablar con ellas, por favor –

El solo la miro pero se encogió de hombros y salio cerrando la puerta

-valla buena manera de ser mandadas al diablo –

Ellas fruncían el ceño al ver que se comportaba algo arrogante

-gracias por señalar am… -

-hikari ayumi, primer año, mejor amiga de ise-kun y futura esposa –

Ellas se sorprendieron ante tal declaración de la chica

-a que te refieres –

Es lo que preguntaba rias, con koneko dándole una mirada fría y akeno sonriendo pero con un aura negra muy notable

-como lo escucharon, soy la candidata numero uno a su corazón –

-ara ara, eso seria muy arrogante de tu parte –

-no me importa, después de todo lo conozco mas que ustedes –

Ella la miraron con más ganas de hacerle ver su lugar pero rias más, al querer borrarle esa sonrisa

-issei es nuestro amigo y –

-amigo o siervo gremory –

Esas palabras dejaron helada a rias al saber de su apellido sin siquiera mencionárselo

-quien eres? –

-bueno para hacerles menor la plática… soy una dragona –

Ellas se mantuvieron en alerta al escuchar esas palabras

-pero que palabras dices? –

-como lo escuchaste princesa, soy una dragona, al igual que ise-kun –

-ise-kun un dragon? –

Es lo que preguntaba koneko aun sin entender

-tiene un sacred gear con un dragón encerrado y al despertarlo su cuerpo cambia ganando las habilidades y dones de un dragón, el poder que tiene atraerá a más personas –

-ara ara y como sabes eso –

-pues verán el porque –

Ella alzo su mano derecha al cielo y un destello de luz verde turquesa segó a las chicas por un momento, cuando la luz se disipo ellas pudieron ver y quedaron anonadas al ver que tenia un arco, y no cualquier arco, era un arco de color verde turquesa y dorado con detalles de picos y placas, la parte de en medio tenia una llama turquesa que cubría la mano y además de en donde debe de estar la cuerda era una línea verde turquesa y unas alas emplumadas del mismo color pero estas eran de fuego

Se dieron cuenta que esas alas eran las mismas que issei cuando saca su sacred gear

-soy la portadora de la Spark Turquoise, un sacred gear que dispara flechas de fuego y luz similar a los ángeles y ángeles caídos, pero eso no es todo en este sacred gear, esta encerrado la diosa Xiuhcoalth otra serpiente emplumada de la mitología azteca, esta fue considerada el arma de los dioses –

-despertaste tu sacred gear? –

-claro –

Ellas estaban preocupadas y mas al ver que ella no vacilaba

-espero y con esto hayan entendido de que lo que ustedes quieren no lo podrán tener amenos que puedan pasar sobre mí… si es que pueden –

Es lo que dijo para después desaparecer su sacred gear y salir sin mirarlas pero rias apretaba las manos de enojo al dejar que esa chica viniera a reclamar algo que no le pertenecía

Antes de que Hikari tocara la manilla…

-acepto tu reto –

Ella se detuvo al escuchar la voz de rias

-issei es mi siervo y se lo difícil que fue su vida, es por eso que yo, mi nobleza no lo abandonaremos, solo por que tu lo pides como si fuera tuyo por derecho, si es necesario, te daré guerra –

Ella le apunto para dejarle en claro sus palabras

-porque soy rias gremory, y yo no abandonare a mis preciados siervos, y más si es issei –

Hilari en ves de voltear solo la miro por el hombro con una mirada de determinación –

-إذا كنت تريد الحرب، ثم عليك – _(si lo que quieres es guerra, pues la tendras)_

Akeno y koneko no le entendían pero al pasar sus miradas por rias se dieron cuenta que ella si

-ونأمل، سوف تحتاج إليها – _(te deseo suerte, la necesitaras)_

Fue lo último que dijo antes abrir la puerta e irse

-buchou que fue lo que dijo? –

-… ella respondió a declaración de guerra y me deseo suerte –

-ara ara, ese lenguaje es árabe –

-estuvo en Abu Dabi es obvio que sepa árabe, pero una cosa si es segura, ella será una enemiga muy fuerte, así que los planes que tenían con issei los haremos de una vez –

Koneko asintió pero tenia una mirada de determinación en ella

Akeno tenia una sonrisa sádica su imaginación la ocupaba

rias solo pensaba, pero ahora con un objetivo

 _-se que me dije a mi misma que me tomaría las cosas con calma pero con ella presente no me podré permitir ese lujo, issei, yo are que vuelvas a abrir tu corazón, solo espera, que esta vez iré con todo –_

Pero en los pasillos de la escuela issei sintió un escalofrío por la columna

 _-porque siento que algo muy humillante y vergonzoso esta por venir… maldición dame un respiro, maldito viejo y sus locas ideas espero y estés feliz en el infierno, porque yo me la paso de perros aquí –_

Siguió caminando a su salón para volver a clases,

 _-aunque, los demonios… son algo divertidos en mi vida –_

Solo sonrío… algo no muy común en el pero a fin de cuenta sonrío, señal de que quizás su abuelo no le hace la vida difícil después de todo

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado la verdad esta es una OC de la que tenia planes**

 **Será algo así como una amiga leal y enamorada secretamente de issei, pero no será la única OC, habrá más que jugaran papeles en la vida de issei**

 **Y lo del árabe pues, es un idioma muy antiguo que me llamo la atención cuando veía películas de las cruzadas del medio oriente, me gustaría aprender árabe, aparte del japonés y portugués**

 **Ya ando trabajando en el fic de joven padre estén al pendiente**

 **Y una petición, si alguno de ustedes saben de buenos fics díganmelos en un review, pero nada de naruto, ya me tiene harto que lo pongan en cada fic que veo, admito que es un buen personaje pero, ya es muy usado no pueden hacer un fic diferente como un ejemplo:**

 **Rito por asares del destino un portal lo lleva a konoha y naruto, (ya siendo hokage) lo encuentra y lo entrena para que sobreviva en su mundo, después el mismo portal lo vuelve a trasportar a su mundo original ya con técnicas shinobi, con las que enfrentara los retos que le esperan**

 **Ese es mi ejemplo, naruto acaparando el protagonismo de cada fic cross over ya me canso,**

 **Eso es todo, se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos he vuelto y vengo con mas de este fic**

 **Se que algunos quieren arrancarme la cabeza pero tengo una buena excusa para explicar**

 **La lap que tengo me ha borrado este cap dos veces y ahora espero poder dejarles este capitulo de una vez**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean**

 **(N/A) no soy dueño de nada salvo las ideas y los personajes OC**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

* * *

Llegaba la tarde y ahora los estudiantes salian de otra jornada de estudios para llegar con sus familias o pasarla bien son sus amigos… pero…

-QUE TU QUE! –

Siempre hay alguien que es la excepción. Era issei que miraba a hikari con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa

-como que tu te mudas a mi casa? –

-pues si ise-kun, le dije a mi papa que no me gusta quedarme sola en mi casa así que el acepto que me fuera a vivir contigo –

-pero estas safada de una tuerca, soy un chico –

-Y? –

-como que Y?, se supone que un chico y una chica no deben de vivir juntos si no tienen un noviasgo o un matrimonio y espera a que así nada mas acepte? –

-pues si –

El se quedo mudo por la facilidad que su amiga lo decia

-mis cosas van a llegar, ven, hay que desempacar –

-pero… -

-no hay pero que valga, vamos –

Ella lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra en lo que el protesta pero no le escucha

Pero en la puerta del edificio tres chicas miraban a la pareja con ojos afilados y más una pelirroja que le gustaría estar en el lugar de ella

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Llegaban y issei al ver las cajas de pertenencias de su amiga solo suspiro ya que no le quedaba de otra

Se habian tardado como dos horas en subir y acomodar las cosas y ella contenta le agradecia a issei con un abrazo

Issei bajo pero su celular se escucho y el solo deslizo el dedo para ver el mensaje. Despues de leerlo suspiro

-hey hikari, voy a hacer un encargo te dejare dinero para que ordenes algo de comida y el numero para que los llames –

-ok, ve con cuidado ise-kun –

El tomo una chaqueta de la escuela y se fue enseguida

Hikari al bajar en vez de hacer lo que issei le dijo fue al refrigerador para ver lo que había dentro. Cuando lo abrió se sorprendió de lo que vio

Comidas dentro de empaques de poliestireno todos con el logo del lugar que el le dijo que ordenara

 _-pero que clase de vida tiene? No se puede alimentar bien con solo comida ordenada –_

Cerro el refrigerador y tomo el dinero para salir

 _-no me puedo permitir ser su esposa si dejo que se sigua alimentándose así –_

* * *

 _ **Dos horas despues**_

* * *

-tadaima –

El pre-adolescente llegaba de su contrato pero cuando llego pudo oler algo de la cocina

 _-que raro –_

Camino a esa dirección y lo que vio fue algo que no esperaba

Vio a su amiga con un delantal sirviendo algo en dos platos que estaban puestos en la mesa

-bienvenido a casa ise-kun, la cena ya esta servida –

-…que haces? –

-… sirviendo la cena –

-ya se que estas sirviendo la cena, lo que me refiero es, por que estas cocinando cuando te dije que ordenaras algo –

Ella se estremeció al escuchar eso

-quieres decir… que no te gusta mi comida? –

Issei al ver que empezaba a llorar se puso alterado y trato de calmarla

-hey no llores, solo lo dije porque no esperaba que lo hicieras, además de que no quería que te molestaras en cocinar –

-entonces…*nif* quieres probar mi comida? –

-claro solo por favor no llores si? –

 _-otra de las razones por las que me gustas. No soportas ver a una chica llorar –_

Es lo que pensaba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía

-bien pues entonces cenemos que la cena se enfría –

-ok –

Ellos se sentaron y empezaron a comer, el platillo era curry con arroz y carne

Cuando issei lo probo el tenia los ojos abiertos y miraba a hikari con brillo

-hikari esto esta increíble –

-gracias ise-kun me alegro que te guste. Crees que podré ser una buena esposa… -

-el chico que te llegue a gustar será muy afortunado en tenerte de novia –

 _-no ise-kun… yo soy afortunada de tenerte, y lo seré mas cuando te haga mi compañero –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Llego la noche y issei se encontraba dormido en su cama. La noche se creyó que seria tranquila pero la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente y una sombra y esa sombra cerro la puerta lentamente. sin hacer ruido se acercaba a la cama de nuestro héroe. La luz de la luna llegaba a revelar a una chica, era hikari pero con una lencería muy atrevida de color negro y gris que haría a un santo caer en la tentación

Ella lo miraba con un sonrojo bajo la luz de la luna y con una mano tocaba su mejilla con cariño. Después se acostó a su lado en su cama y con sus brazos llegaba a abrazarlo tocando su estomago bien formado, oliendo su cabello y pegando su considerable busto a su espalda

 _-espero que con esto el logre fijarse en mi, aunque… si despertara haríamos cosas muy traviesas juntos –_

Y así nuestro héroe pasó la noche sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa que le llegara en la mañana

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Llego la mañana y como lo dicta el sistema todos lo jóvenes entraban a la escuela pero un pre-joven estaba con los ojos cerrados del la vergüenza, con un sonrojo que lo haría ver como un tomate y un Chichón en la cabeza mientras era acompañado de su amiga que tenia una radiante sonrisa y trataba de hablar con el castaño

-vamos ise-kun tu sabes que no fue mi intención –

-que no fue tu intención. Te metiste en mi cama, tenia lencería que no debías de tener en frente de mi, me hiciste que por el susto saltara de mi cama y me golpeara la cabeza con el suelo y ahora me dices que no fue tu intención! –

-… pues…si! –

El se enojaba por lo que su amiga dijo al final

-vamos ise-kun olvidemos eso –

-Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE VOY A OLVIDARLO! –

Ya por eso los gritos no podían faltar

-es que te ponías muy cómodo cuando pusiste tu cabeza en mis… -

-NO LO DIGAS… -

-pechos… -

Sus oídos expulsaron vapor por las palabras y el recuerdo que su mente le jugaba. El solo apresuro el paso y bajo la mirada aun con vapor saliéndole por los oídos y con un sonrojo que pondría a una cereza en vergüenza

-vamos ise-kun no seas así… ven dame un abrazo si? –

-NO TE DARE NADA, PUMA PERVERTIDA! –

Ella solo reía de la reacción de su amigo y próxima pareja mientras seguían su camino a la escuela

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Ahora el pre-joven estaba en su asiento sacando su bento para la hora del almuerzo

En lo que paso de su día en la escuela hasta ahora fue que desde que los chicos se enteraron de que el es miembro de al club de ocultismo lo han estado acosando preguntándole como lo hizo, y algunos muy idiotas le amenazaban con hacerle la vida un infierno si no dejaba ese club y les presentara a rias y sus sequito de chicas

Cosa que se ganaron entrepiernas golpeadas, ojos morados y algunos con los dientes tirados y tabiques desviadas y rotas

Tuvo suerte que un maestro lo vio y se comprobó que todo fue en defensa propia ya que ellos lo atacaron a la respuesta negativa que les dio

El se quedo pensando mientras miraba su bento que aun no abría

 _-bien… mi vida no puede ser mas caótica. Primero hikari en mi cama, luego el golpe, después esos imbeciles depravados y para terminar los rumores que corren de mi como un salvaje. Acaso podría empeorar? –_

Mejor hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada

Ya que cierta chica de cabello blanco se paro al lado de se asiento con la mirada impasible como de costumbre para issei

-hey touji –

Ella se quedaba callada mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-mira aun no abro el bento pero si quieres… ¡hey¡… que haces!? –

La chica se sento en su regazo ignorando las palabras de el chico

-hey, que rayos haces. Me quieres meter en problemas o que? –

-haa… -

Ella solo abrió la boca esperando a que el le diera de comer y ahora el castaño estaba en un gran problema

Si la obligaba a bajarse a la fuerza (cosa que no puede por la fuerza de torre) tendría a toda la escuela encima por ser grosero e hiriente con la mascota de la escuela

Pero si se quedaba seria igual pero solo los chicos tratarían de matarlo y además de que sentiría que las cosas serian más problemáticas

Ya no quedándole de otra solo suspiro y abrió el bento. Con los palillos le dio de comer a la pequeña torre que tomaba el alimento con un sonrojo y un ronroneo de gato

El chico trato de ignorar las miradas afiladas que sentía por parte de la población masculina. pero las chicas miraban con vergüenza y celos a koneko por sentarse en el regazo del chico

Más hikari que quería invitar a su amigo a comer a otro lado pero la chica gato se le adelanto

Sintió celos y muchos mas cuando vio como koneko le dio una mirada de suficiencia, dándole ganas de sacar su sacred gear y meterle una flecha de fuego en el corazón por disfrutar algo que ella no pudo hacer

-espero que estés feliz toujin –

Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras masticaba su alimento y pegaba más su cuerpo al pre-joven haciendo que se sonrojara aumentando los celos de las chicas

 _-debí mantener la boca cerrada –_

 **(si debiste pero no lo hiciste cachorro)**

 _-acaso pedi tu opinión quet –_

 **(solo digo lo que veo)**

 _-pues has que no viste nada serpiente sobre crecida –_

 **(No es mi culpa que tengas este tipo de problemas si dejaras de ser tan tsundere todo el tiempo)**

 _-ya cállate quieres, lo ultimo que quiero es escuchar a una serpiente con plumas diciéndome de cosas sobre las chicas, soy muy joven para esas cosas del… del… -_

 **(sexo…)**

 _-no te acabo de decir que te callaras? –_

 **(Así no tendrás acción en tu vida)**

 _-solo déjame en paz maldita serpiente pervertida hoy mi cordura esta en juego por los pervertidos de esta estupida escuela –_

 **(Acaso te quieres morir virgen o…)**

 _-si no quieres tener tu plumífero trasero pateado por mi te sugiero que mantengas ese hocico tuyo cerrado –_

 **(Bien… relájate quieres… ya cásate, jajajajajajajaja)**

 _-maldición, se que es muy inmaduro decir esto pero… JODIDO VIEJO Y SU ÚLTIMA VOLUNDAD! –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

En el club issei llego para ver solamente a rias que miraba por la ventana claro este al ver su retaguardia miro para otro lado sonrojado y tratando de no pensar en cosas indebidas pero…

 **(Vamos cachorro no seas casto y disfruta de la vista que se te regala esta diablesa)**

 _-por que no te callas de una jodida vez –_

-ejem… -

Ella dio la vuelta para mirar a issei

-hey ise que bueno, que llegaste necesito un… te encuentras bien? –

-si lo estoy… -

-en serio te vez muy sonrojado –

-dejemos eso de lado y vamos a lo que cuenta si? –

Ella lo miraba hasta que entrecerró los ojos y sonrío con seducción

-acaso te gusto mi ropa interior? –

El se sonrojo más por esas palabras

-pe…pe…pero que de estas hablando, no soy un pervertido –

-entonces te gustan los chicos –

-no, yo no dije eso, me gustan las chicas –

-entonces te gusto –

-si, digo no, digo… quiere por favor dejar de jugar! –

Ella reía por los sonrojos de ese chico y más al ver como torpemente hablaba.

-mire si va a seguir jugando, mejor me largo… -

-ya tranquilo era solo una broma –

-pues no le veo la gracia –

-bien volvamos a lo que estábamos. Necesito que te quedes aquí y me vigiles mientras duermo ¿bien? –

-espere… quiere que la vigile mientras duerme, para que? –

-es que no dormí bien y no me siento segura si duermo de día –

-bien eso lo entiendo, pero por que yo? –

-Por que eres el único disponible, los demás están ocupados con sus contratos –

-no hay otra manera verdad? –

-no, no la hay –

El solo suspiro al ver que no tenia de otra ella solo con su magia puso círculos en las ventanas y la puerta

-acabo de poner una barrera para que no nos molesten –

Ella se acostó en el sofá acomodándose

-bien, yo tomare el otro sofa y estare alerta ante cualquier… uwoa! –

El chico fue jalado y quedo acostado encima de rias que lo apretaba como un oso de peluche

-oiga pero que… -

-solo quiero dormirme con mi lindo y tsundere peon –

-hey yo no soy un muñeco para que puedan abrazar asi que le dare hasta tres para que… -

No pudo terminar ya que rias le puso un dedo en la frente que dejo su cuerpo muy dócil y cansado

-hey… que me acaba de… *jaw* hacer

-te puse un hechizo de sueño para que durmieras conmigo y para ser sincero no pensé que surgiera tanto efecto, debes de estar muy estresado ¿no? –

-esta me las voy… a cobrar *jaw* -

-descansa y duerme mi tsundere peón –

-deja de llamarme…tsun…de…re –

Y con eso cayo en sueño, dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de rias

Ella lo puso en una posición mas cómoda para poder mantenerlo abrazado, disfrutando del olor de su cabello y el calor de su cuerpo

-se ve tierno cuando duerme –

Lo aprieta mas a su cuerpo mientras sigue disfrutando del olor de su cabello

-espero que le haya gustado el color de mi ropa interior fufufufufu –

Así es, ella sabía que issei llegaba y quiso tratar de avergonzarlo con eso mientras el plan de tenerlo en sus brazos como ahora vemos fue algo que ella planeo dándole a sus siervos el día libre por lo que podría disfrutar en las próximas tres horas

-como me gustaría tenerte conmigo en mi casa… eres como el hermano pequeño que siempre quise y desearía tener a mi lado en mi cama –

Ella cerraba los ojos lentamente ya que el aroma de su cabello la embriagaba

 _-como me gustaría que tu fueras mi pequeño dragón -_

Y así en las próximas tres horas ellos se quedaron dormidos. Un pre-adolescente con problemas de inseguridad y mala suerte y una pelirroja que solo quiere tenerlo como suyo

Pero la pregunta que esta en el aire sera esta

¿Podrán las cosas ir bien para estos dos demonios?

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado se que tendré quejas de que haya sido corto pero de ante mano les dije que haría los caps mas cortos como de doce hojas en el Microsoft Word**

 **Ya en el próximo las cosas seguirán como en el canon**

 **Si alguno le gusto o quiere darme quejas o sugerencias puede mandarme un MP y con gusto les responderé**

 **Y no olviden comentar ya que eso me motiva a más**

 **Y bueno eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey espero si alguno me extraño pues que bueno ya que les traigo otro cap de mi fic**

 **Me llego un comentario preguntándome dos cosas**

 **¿Quién sera la principal de el harem? Y ¿habrá limon?**

 **Pues déjenme decirles que la principal esta escrito en el summary así que ella es la principal y no puedo cambiarlo ya que es la visualización que tuve al crear este fic**

 **Y para la segunda pregunta pues… no lo he pensado. Pero seria interesante un limon claro tendré que leer algunos fics con limmons para poder hacerlo bien cuando llegue el momento**

 **Ademas de que seria divertido hacerlo, pero ya cruzare ese puente cuando llegue allí**

 **Se que algunos se quejaran de que rias sea la principal pero entiendan que es mi favorita**

 **Hay un fic en ingles que al principio era un rias x issei x gabriel que esperaba grandes cosas pero me llego a disgustar cuando sin ningún motivo cambio a solo issei x gabriel**

 **Mi punto es que si vas a hacer un fic ten claro lo que harás y no cambies toda la trama que tenias planeada solo por que algunos preferían mas una que la otra**

 **Yo soy firme en mis fics y en quien estará participando y como se harán las cosas**

 **Y no se preocupe por el que pregunto por Ddrag el saldrá pronto**

 **Espero que sigan apoyando este fic y mis otros mas y que nadie se haya ofendido por lo que dije pero tenia que poner esto muy claro y no darles esperanzas a algunos que esperan que haga lo mismo que casi la mayoría hace del "rias traiciona a issei" por que me llegaron tres peticiones de algunos usuarios que lo hiciera**

 **Y créanme no voy a caer en eso claro que no**

 **Bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

 **(N/A) no soy dueño de nada así que no pueden llamarlo plagio ni nada**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

* * *

Llego otro día y issei que caminaba al salón del club de forma tranquila disfrutando de la luz del sol solo pensaba en los sucesos de hace días y de solo pensarlos se sonrojaba y mas cuando el había despertado antes que su ama y ella que aun seguía dormida no lo soltaba para nada

 _-bien espero y hayas estado feliz plumoso –_

 **(me hubiera estado mas si tu ama hubiera aprovechado ese momento para que ya no fueras virgen)**

 _-por que rayos quieres que deje de ser virgen? –_

 **(por que algunos de mis poseedores pasados no pudieron alcanzar a ser hombres y no quiero que tu que has podido pasar mi prueba te mueras antes de probar los placeres de una mujer)**

 _-…me estas bromeando? tengo 13 y esperas que tenga…tenga… -_

 **(sexo?)**

 _-se sutil quieres! –_

 **(jamás vas a llegar a ser un hombre y llegare a pensar que pateas del otro bando)**

 _-mira dejemos esto en claro. Yo iré a mi ritmo y no voy a apresurarme solo por que una serpiente sobre crecida me lo pide por desesperación. Y para tu información mi sexualidad es normal muchas gracias -_

 **(pues tus acciones me llegan a decir lo contrario, solo tienes que pasar una noche con una chica y ya! No importa quien sea, solo hazlo)**

 _-te dije que ire a mi ritmo, así que déjame en paz que ya suficiente tengo con la ultima voluntad de mi loco abuelo –_

 **(pues por honor a tu abuelo debes de cumplirlo)**

El solo suspiro al saber que esa serpiente no lo dejara en paz, así que decidió ignorarlo pero…

-hawaaaa! –

*POF*

Es escucho un grito y un sonido de caída y al voltear vio a una hermana que callo de cara pero que dejo expuestos su ropa interior

Issei al verlos solo se sonrojo y cerro los ojos tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos pero alguien decía lo contrario

 **(vamos cachorro no seas purista y abre los ojos)**

 _-quédate callado quieres, es una hermana por favor –_

-hey te encuentras bien –

-mmm… por que me sigo cayendo –

-es como decir por que pasan accidentes pero nadie lo sabe –

El le fue a ayudar, claro, evito mirar la ropa interior cosa que la serpiente le repetía que tomara ventaja

Cuando le ayudo ella pudo ponerse de pie pero el viento hizo levantar su velo dejándolo ver su rostro

En su opinión. Era hermosa con cabello rubio lacio y el brillo de inocencia en sus ojos verdes le daba un toque tierno que hacia querer evitar que se perdiera

Issei se había sonrojado pero luego agito la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitárselo… aun tenia una reputación que cuidar

Después miro el suelo para ver una maleta abierta y ropa dispersada por casi todas partes ella lo intentaba levantar pero…

-Déjame ayudarte –

-no…no, no tienes que ayudarme –

Pero el no la escucho y levanto las cosas para dárselas a ella y que pudiera acomodarlas en su maleta. Ya cuando las metió se levanto para agradecerle

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda –

-no hay de que hermana solo tenga más cuidado al caminar y en donde va –

El se hiba a ir pero…

-espera! –

El se volteo para ver que ella lo tomaba de la chaqueta con algo de temor en los ojos

-perdóname que te sea una molestia pero, me podrías ayudar? –

El solo suspiro, ya que aunque sabia que se metería en problemas no podía abandonar a alguien que ruega por ayuda

-ok, digame en que le puedo ayudar –

-acabo de llegar y no puedo hablar japonés ni puedo entender lo que me dicen. He estado toda la mañana buscando la iglesia pero no la encuentro –

Issei recordó que su ama le dijo sobre la habilidad llamada "lenguaje" que te permite llegar a entender todos los idiomas y poder hacer que los demás entiendan el mismo idioma que ellos entienden

Con eso en mente solo hizo esos pensamientos a un lado y se dedico a ayudarla

-bueno se donde esta la iglesia si quieres te puedo guiar a ella –

-muchas gracias pero… tu mama no va a molestarse? –

El solo tenia un tic en el ojo izquierdo, acaso pensó que era un niño?

-mire hermana le voy a decir dos cosas, una voy a cumplir los catorce, y dos soy autosuficiente, gracias por preocuparse –

Ella solo se avergonzó y mas por la mirada que el pre-adolescente le daba

-lo siento, no quise ser grosera yo… -

El castaño solo suspiro al ver que se ponía nerviosa y bajo su frustración dejándolo pasar

-ok no se altere si, sígame la llevare a aya –

-muchas gracias, esto debe ser obra del señor –

El al escuchar eso sintió escalofríos. Llegan a caminar y se dio cuenta de que ella la rebasaba por altura (el sobre pasa por cinco centímetros a koneko) cosa que le molesto pero dejo pasar. Era la edad el problema después de todo

Pasaban por el parque cuando escucharon algo

-jajajajaja, miren chicos como caen esos pájaros –

Era tres adolescentes de otra escuela pero uno de ellos que paresia el líder tenía una pistola de baleros que le disparaba a un nido de pájaros que estaba en un árbol

Issei vio como derribaron a uno que apenas aleteaba en el suelo

Y otro que se quedaba en el nido cubriendo algo con sus alas

-hey ustedes! –

Los chicos miraron para ver a issei que tenia una mirada de enojo en su rostro

Ellos en ves de asustarse solo reían, y el líder le dirigió la palabra

-que quieres mocoso, que no ves que estamos ocupados –

-dime que te hicieron esos pájaros para que los lastimes así –

Ellos se quedaron callados, para luego reírse por sus palabras

-mejor vete niño y deja que los mayores tengan su entretenimiento jajajajaja –

El dejo de mirarlo para apuntar al nido que tenia al pájaro y con una sonrisa iba a jalar el gatillo pero

-TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA IDIOTA! –

*PUM*

Sintió un dolor en la mejilla y vio que issei se lanzo a darle un derechazo haciendo que por el golpe soltara el arma y cayera al suelo

Los otros adolescentes vieron todo y se lanzaron a issei para intentar golpearlo pero sin éxito ya que el los evadía con facilidad y con sus golpes les tiraba los dientes. Ya después de unos minutos los tres salieron corriendo del lugar dejando el arma

Issei solo recibió una cortada de su camisa en el hombro ya que uno de ellos tenía una navaja que le llego a alcanzar cuando este peleaba

El castaño miro al pájaro que agonizaba por la herida en su costado, tomo al pájaro y el intento a hablar

-tranquilo amigo, vas a estar bien –

 _-le agradezco que ayudara a mi pareja y mis crías… issei-sama –_

-no tienes que… -

-déjame ayudarte –

El volteo para ver a la hermana que olvido que guiaba a la iglesia

-me encantaría pero debo llevarlo a un veterinario para que lo… -

Ella se acerco y hizo una oración para después unos anillos en sus dedos anulares aparecieran. Puso sus manos en el pájaro y una aura verde llego a envolver al ave

El al principio se sorprendió pero luego de que la hermana quito las manos el aura desapareció y vio como el pájaro recobraba su movilidad, también vio como la herida ya no estaba

El ave agito sus alas y voló en frente de la hermana

 _-muchas gracias por curarme –_

Ella no entendía los cantos y sonidos del ave

-el le da las gracias –

-de nada pájaro-san –

El ave se fue a su nido que la otra ave se movió un poco para dejar ver a unos polluelos

-ellos están felices por su papa –

-gracias… pero les puedes entender? –

-si, es un don que tengo, pero usted no se queda atrás esos anillos pudieron sanarlo –

Ella se miro los anillos con una sonrisa

-es un don que dios me dio, con el puedo ayudar a todos –

Ellos siguieron caminando pero…

-hermana –

La hermana presto atención a issei

-si? –

-quería disculparme por lo que paso y… -

-no te preocupes… se que lo hiciste por querer ayudar a esas aves, a mis ojos tu eres una buena persona –

El demonio al escuchar las palabras "buena persona" solo se sonrojo. En su vida cuando su fuerza excesiva era lo único que tenia para poder defenderse a si mismo y a los demás animales muchos lo consideraban un delincuente o bestia. Muy pocas eran las veces que le decían una buena persona

Pero claro el fingió que no escucho nada y continuo con su semblante serio y sereno

Ya pasando algunos metros…

-que bueno, allí esta la iglesia –

El vio la iglesia que tenia un aspecto de abandono

 _-acaso, vive alguien allí? –_

Pero no dejo de sentir esa sensación de peligro que le hacia querer alejarse

 _-bien… este será un lugar que mantendré vigilado, pero por ahora debo salir –_

-bien ya la traje hermana, debo irme –

-espera –

Ella volvió a tomarlo de la chaqueta haciendo que se detuviera

-déjame agradecerte invitándote un té y unos bocadillos –

-mire me gustaría y todo pero tengo asuntos que atender y la verdad no me puedo quedar –

-pero… -

-me temo que lo siento –

Ella se deprimió pero aun no soltaba su agarre de la chaqueta

-pero… te volveré a ver? Es que… nunca he conocido a alguien como tu…–

-como yo? –

-si. Puedo ver en tus ojos que eres una buena persona y que a pesar de los problemas y las adversidades, tu sigues adelante –

El se sorprendía mas con las palabras de la hermana que trataban de alentar a que se quedara, pero también sintió en esas palabras un sentimiento que no ha sentido nuca

Sintió… sinceridad

El como es nuevo en esos sentimientos solo sintió las ganas de alejarse

-lo siento debo… -

-NO! –

Ella lo jalo y se abrazo a el haciéndolo sonrojar

-oiga que esta… -

-solo por favor… -

El sintió que esos brazos que lo tenían estaban temblando

-por favor… dime que nos volveremos a ver –

El castaño miro por sobre su hombro y vio que en los ojos de ella tenían desesperación pero la pregunta que rondaba por la mente del demonio fue ¿porque?

El solo se dio vuelta para poder abrazarla, no supo por que lo hizo pero, le funciono ya que sentía que ella se calmaba

-nos volveremos a ver… soy issei hyodou chico de la academia Kouh –

Ella sonreía y lo apretaba mas a si misma

-gracias!, gracias!, gracias!, muchas gracias!, no sabes lo feliz que me haces –

Ella lo miro a los ojos para decirle unas palabras

-soy asía argento, pero llámame asía si quieres –

El se alejaba sintiendo como las manos de la ahora conocida como asía se deslizaban por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos y después como si no tuviera las fuerzas lo soltaba

El caminaba alejándose de allí pero sin quererlo miro atrás y vio como ella no dejaba de mirarlo

Después se alejo en dirección a la academia

 **(eso que acabo de ver fue interesante)**

 _-hoy no estoy para tus… -_

 **(Tranquilo cachorro, solo opinaba según mi criterio en lo que sentiste con esa hermana)**

 _-… no me puedo encariñar con nadie y lo sabes, además de que esta en la iglesia, cualquiera con sentido común sabe que somos enemigos naturales –_

 **(Cachorro conoces el dilema del erizo?)**

 _-el dilema del erizo? -_

 **(aun cuando los erizos sienten la necesidad de calor, entre mas se acercan mas se dañan con sus púas. Lo mismo pasa contigo, mientras mas intentas acercarte con tus pensamientos de negación mas te dañas a ti mismo y a los demás)**

 _-pues no es el dilema si no mi maldición que me hace alejar y rechazar esas amistades que quieren estar conmigo. Pero en algo tienes razón, si causo más que dolor –_

 **(cachorro…)**

 _-vamos al club para que pueda recibir mi castigo –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-no vuelvas a acercarte a ese lugar! –

Ella al escuchar lo que dijo issei solo se molesto por la estupidez que según ella hizo

-la iglesia es territorio enemigo para nosotros el solo simple que ayudaras a esa monja fue suficiente para que no te atacaran. Simple mente poniendo un pie romperías la tensión que los Demonios y Dios provocando una posible guerra y… -

Ella dejo de hablar cuando vio que issei tenia la mirada baja, la sombra de su cabello le cubría los ojos

-ise?... me estas escuchando? –

El solo suspiro y miro a rias sin emoción alguno

-la escucho y se que delicada es la situación pero si usted estuviera en mi lugar quizás habría hecho lo mismo, podría darme mi castigo de una vez para poder retírame? –

Rias lo mira viendo lo que podría esta mal con su peón, pero después de verlo solo se acerco para abrazarlo a lo que el no se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba en sus brazos

-hey pero que… -

-tranquilo ise… solo calma tu mente y tu corazón –

El a pesar del contacto y la intrusión solo obedeció las palabras de la pelirroja y con los brazos temblorosos poco a poco correspondía al abrazo

Pudo sentir la calidez y suavidad de ese abrazo… algo que le recordaba a como su madre lo consolaba en esos días

Rias se puso a la altura de sus ojos y lo miro con cariño dándole seguridad a su peón

-lo que te aflige es algo que con gusto voy a escuchar… pero si aun no confías en mi voy a esperar… tu eres parte de mi familia y quiero que entiendas que me preocupo por ti –

-… -

-así que por favor, prométeme que no te meterás con la iglesia –

-pelirroja yo… -

-prométemelo… -

El quedaba callado al ver su mirada y por una vez se sintió culpable por preocuparla

-prometo intentarlo… eso es todo lo que puedo prometer –

Ella sonrío, ya esperaba eso ya que aun tiene el deseo de buscar a la ángel caído que lo mato aunque no entiende el porque

-ara ara… acaso no lo castigaras? –

Claro siempre hay el que sin querer arruina el buen momento

Issei se separo de forma abruta de rias y volvio a su semblante de chico rudo y tsundere

-tanto deseas verme sufrir verdad sádica! –

-fufufufufu… es que eres muy lindo y me gustaría ver tu expresión cuando algo te llega a doler –

-primero muerto antes que yo seda a ti! –

-ara ara eso es algo que podemos arreglar… -

-ya akeno es suficiente…-

Rias termino la conversación para que su peón no tuviera que sentir lo que akeno quiere hacerle

La expresión de akeno cambio de serena y sonriente a una seria… algo que sorprendió al joven pre-adolescente, perro lo culto bien

Tenía una reputación que cuidar

-tenemos un encargo del duque –

La pelirroja supo lo que eran esos encargos y hablo a issei

-ise vamos a encargarnos de algo pero no podrás venir con nosotros ya que hay un contrato disponible para ti esta noche –

-ok… algo mas? –

-ve a casa y descansa, toma la dirección te la anote –

Ella le da un papel y en un círculo mágico las dos Onee-samas desaparecieron

 **(al menos saliste librado del castigo)**

 _-el castigo no me importaba pero al menos podré descansar un momento –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Llego la noche y issei con su bicicleta llego al lugar en donde fue anotado bajo y fue a la puerta pero al llegar noto algo extraño… ustedes saben que significa una puerta forzada?... si lo saben se deben imaginar como nuestro héroe se esta sintiendo

 _-la puerta fue forzada y además no hay signos de que alguien este en casa… ok esto me huele a problemas –_

 **(Cachorro será mejor que te retires no será que sea una trampa)**

 _-puede que si pero la verdad si regreso y digo que no conseguí ese contrato me veré mal y tengo una reputación que cuidar y no quiero que me digan cobarde solo por que una casa esta oscura –_

 **(Como veo que no vas a desistir pues solo te diré que tengas cuidado)**

 _-ok quet lo entiendo –_

El pre-adolescente entro con precaución a la casa sin hacer ruido. Sintió que el aire muy tenso que presagiaba muerte

 _-bien esto es malo. Es como si fueras a entrar a una escena de asesinato –_

Llego a lo que es la sala principal en la que todo era silencio pero el silencio era lo más pesado que podrías tener

Ya que al ver más detalladamente podrás ver que en la pared estaba un sujeto clavado de cabeza y con múltiples cortes en el cuerpo… y lo peor es que la sangre seguía goteando dejando un gran charco carmesí

Issei al ver eso tuvo lo que cualquier persona tendrá… miedo

Pero el para no entrar en pánico trato de mantener la calma había visto la sangre antes hace tiempo por lo que solo tenia que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar

Después vio un escrito hecho de sangre en la pared

-te gusta? –

El volteo a ver a un sujeto joven de cabello blanco con ropas que el reconoció y lo peor de todo es que ese tipo tenia una mirada que no le gustaba nada

-esta escrito "para aquellos que obran mal" es una frase celebre que tome prestada de alguien importante –

-la verdad me importa un comino lo de dijiste… le que me importa es porque lo mataste –

-he acaso me estas señalando?... mira bien el cuerpo, el pobre que mate hacia contratos con diablos y por eso lo mate –

Issei solo se quedo callado pero con las manos apretando con fuerza

Una de las cosas que el más odia en el mundo es a los asesinos seriales, a parte de los arrogantes

-déjame decirte que eso no es motivo para quitar una vida –

-he… pero si eres un demonio se supone que les importa un comino lo que hago o a quien mate enano –

-pues déjame decirte que este es el primer demonio que le importa a quien mates… y no te permitirá que lo sigas haciendo! –

Issei estaba enojado. Todo su miedo fue sustituido por enojo y ira al ver que como ese tipo se jactaba de haber matado a un ser humano sin ninguna culpa ni remordimiento

-hou… entonces quieres matarme he? Bien pues entonces peleemos por ver quien sale vivo de aquí, mi nombre es freed zelzan, pero espera, no es necesario que te presentes por que… -

-soy issei hyodou y que lastima porque ya me presente –

El sacerdote solo se enojo por lo que dijo

-bien si es así pues te voy a cortar en rebanadas delgadas pequeño demonio de mierda –

Saco de sus ropas un arma y un mango de alguna espada que luego se sorprendió al ver que del mango salía una luz

-no estas algo grande para jugar Star Wars? –

Freed solo tenia una expresión de ira al ver que se burlaba de el

-maldito demonio de mierda prepárate que voy a cortarte en rodajas! –

El sacerdote se lanzo a issei pero esta esquiva la estocada que la espada de luz para después tomar distancia y invocar

-HURRICANE GREEN! –

Saco la espada para ponerse en posición y preparándose para bloquear otra estocada que venia a su cuello

Por lo que lo paro y ondeo la espada para producir un fuerte viento que empujo al sacerdote. Este al ver el sacred gear solo reía

-no pensé que fueras un usuario de sacred gear –

-pues créetelo! –

El viento se reunió en la hoja con se esta fuera a obedecer a las ordenes de issei

En un segundo ambos se enfrascaron en un intercambio de golpes en los que no dejaban ninguna abertura en sus defensas. Chispas salían del intercambio

 _-que bueno que me entrene en mi mundo interior para poder manejar mejor la Hurricane Green –_

 **( no te distraigas)**

Es lo que su compañero interno le decía

Poco a poco issei iba ganando terreno ya que hacia retroceder a freed y era justo lo que quería

 _-bien ya casi… ahora! –_

-por favor deténganse! –

 _-un momento, esa voz es de… -_

Sus temores se hicieron realidad al ver que una persona que no pensaba ver estaba presente en el lugar

Era asía

Que tenía horror al ver el cuerpo mutilado

-valla pero si es mi linda asistente, ya terminaste de poner la barrera que te pedí? –

Ella no podía despegar los ojos de la victima

-ho que torpe soy, olvide que esta es tu primera vez viendo un cadáver. Pues observa bien asía-chan, esto es lo que debemos hacer a los que venden su alma a los demonios –

-no idiota! Esto es lo que te gusta hacer ya que eres un desquiciado con la mentalidad de un demonio de tasmania! –

-y a ti quien te pregunto, demonio de mierda –

-issei-kun! –

Ella se sorprendió al ver que la persona que peleaba el sacerdote era el chico que la ayudo

Issei solo ondeo la espada empujando a freed dándole espacio para mirarla. El sacerdote los miro al ver de lo que se trataba

-valla pero que es esto? Una clase de amor prohibido entre una monja y un demonio? –

-por que no te callas y dejas que los adultos hablen, taz! –

Freed lo único que hizo es enojarse al escuchar ese insulto

-maldito enano de mierda! –

Le apunto su arma y

*BANG!*

Disparo, pero issei logro evadir la bala para luego después ondear su espada y provocar una onda de viento que empujo a freed a una pared dejándolo inconciente

Viendo como el loco estaba inconciente issei solo miro a la monja

-issei-kun… eres un demonio? –

-Mire asía-san nunca le mentí en el momento que nos reunimos y… -

-pero acaso haces cosas… malas? –

-acaso me cree un maldito asesino?! –

Ella solo observaba la mirada indignada de issei al ver que se sintió ofendido al pensar que el fuera un asesino

-issei-kun si eres un demonio entonces por que me ayudaste? –

-… por que aunque no sea un santo para ayudar a todo el mundo, no soy un desgraciado para abandonar a alguien que pide por ayuda –

Ella quedo callada al escuchar esas palabras y se cuestiona ¿es en realidad un demonio como le han dicho los sacerdotes?

-mire asia-san si me cree o no, no es asunto mío pero una cosa es cierta –

El en un parpadeo apareció al lado de ella y la subió a su hombro a lo que la monja no se separaba

-issei-kun pero que haces! –

-pues sacándola de aquí es lo que hago –

-pe-pero issei-kun yo… -

-usted que? –

-te seré una molestia ya que de seguro peso mucho… -

-la verdad no pesa tanto, bueno vámonos de, GAH!... –

No pudo terminar al sentir un dolor en la entrepierna y era el mango de la **Hurricane** **Green** que golpeo allí

-o…oye tu ma…maldito! –

Apenas podía hablar por el dolor, issei supo que era la serpiente emplumada que le pego através de la espada

 **-(cachorro esa no es la forma de hablarle a una dama cuando la cargas, siempre que pase eso tienes que decir que no pesa nada, ¡no importa si pesa una tonelada!)-**

-eres un hijo de… -

-por-por favor no peleen –

Es lo que pedía asía por lo que issei solo suspiro prometiéndose hacer pagar a esa serpiente

-bien, sujétese asía-san voy a… -

-que te hace pensar que los dejare ir? –

Issei miro al ver que freed se levantaba pero tenia una mirada mas enloquecida y con ganas de matar al pre-adolescente

Issei solo tenía una cosa por hacer

-le pido perdón por lo que voy a hacer –

-he? –

No tuvo tiempo para preguntar ya que fue lanzada en el aire y issei alzo la espada sobre su cabeza reuniendo viento y que esta comenzara a ser rodeada por un aura verde

-Se que no es original, pero no se me ocurre otro nombre –

Lo que estaba por suceder freed no se lo esperaba

 **-GETSUGA TENSHO! –**

Bajo la espada y de ella una energía verde mezclada con viento y en forma de media luna se formo e iba directo a freed que no lo espero y no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarla por lo que fue golpeado por ella y herido horriblemente

La fuerza del ataque lo lanzo atravesando la pared de la casa

-espero que te duela, taz! -

Issei extendió sus brazos esperando algo o alguien. Y ese alguien era asía que cayo a sus brazos y ahora la cargaba estilo nupcial

Ella se sonrojo y mas al ver que esto seria como el rescate de una princesa o doncella

-bien, larguémonos de aquí –

Unas alas verdes surgieron de su espalda y el pre-adolescente se elevo por los aires para volar y salir de la casa. Asía se aferro a la camisa de issei por temor a que la soltara pero se dio cuenta de que el no la soltaría

-issei-kun a donde me llevas? –

-a un lugar seguro para que usted este a salvo, mi casa será una buena opción –

-pero por que me quieres proteger –

-porque ahora puedo tener una idea de lo que quieren hacer y además de que usted no es capaz de involucrarse con ese taz, por ahora mi casa es un buen lugar, algo se me ocurrirá para despues, pero lo primero es que tengo que ponerla a salvo –

Ella al escuchar eso supo que ese chico la protegería de lo que le arrojasen o lo que intenten y ahora no le importaba si se metiera en problemas

Por lo que ahora muy segura solo se relajo y se pego mas a el sonriendo con felicidad

-no me equivoque contigo, si eres una buena persona… gracias… issei-kun –

El a pesar del contacto tuvo que mantenerse concentrado en el vuelo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por que alguien le dijese esas palabras

 **(cachorro, te vas a meter en muchos problemas con tu ama si se entera que estas protegiendo a alguien de la iglesia en tu casa)**

 _-si lo se, pero no puedo abandonarla… ya se me ocurrirá algo –_

 **(te podría ir peor sabes)**

 _-mi abuelo una vez dijo "es mas fácil pedir perdón que permiso" –_

 **(huuuu… solo espero que sepas lo que haces)**

 _-yo también quet… yo también –_

Y en el manto de la noche issei llevando a una hermana que apenas conoció volaban pero en el techo de una casa alguien observaba como el chico volaba por lo que solo sonrío de medio lado y se dispuso a retirarse en la oscuridad de la noche

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado el cap**

 **Hace un mes he visto un anime que después de ver los 24 episodios me quede con ganas de más**

 **Su nombre es Nanatsu no taizai**

 **Y me sorprende que nadie haya hecho un intento de cross con DxD**

 **A lo que he llegado a la conclusión de que si el tiempo me llegase a alcanzar podría hacer un cross**

 **Espero que nadie se haya ofendido con lo que dije en el principio del cap pero quería dejar las cosas muy claras**

 **Soy un escritor que es firme en lo que cree y espero y me sigan apoyando**

 **Y para los nuevos autores les envío un mensaje**

 **Fanfiction fue creada para que podamos expresar nuestras ideas pero también fue creada para que podamos divertirnos y disfrutar de la lectura de personas como nosotros que tienen mas ideas**

 **Así que no se dejen o abandonen sus fics solo por que las cosas no están yendo como uno quiere**

 **Lo importante es que se diviertan al escribir y puedan trasmitir sus ideas a más que ansían por leerlas**

 **Diviértanse y sigan leyendo**

 **Eso es todo y no olviden comentar si no les gusto o no, pueden enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey que onda les dejo hoy el séptimo capitulo de la edad no es nada**

 **Como no les tengo nada que decir solo diré que lo disfruten**

 **Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 7**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Amaneció y Issei empezaba a abrir los ojos por los rayos del solcon un gruñido de molestia

-maldito sol, no te puedes retornar en vez de dar la vuelta completa al mundo? –

El se sentó en su cama y agradecía que su amiga supiera de lo sobrenatural y que fuera una usuaria de Sacred Gear ya que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible

No podía decirle de esto a su ama o se metería en problemas

Noto un olor en la cocina

-debe ser Hikari quien hace el desayuno –

Y así con pereza se levanto para tomar un baño y ponerse el uniforme

…

-Hikari si haces el desayuno no podrás alistarte para la escuela –

Es lo que decía Issei bajando al primer piso pero cuando llego a la cocina vio a su amiga en la mesa

-y ahora que haces aquí? –

-simplemente espero el desayuno –

-pensé que tú lo estabas haciendo –

-iba a hacerlo pero alguien se me adelanto –

-quien? –

-Issei-kun –

El volteo para ver que era Asia con un delantal haciendo el desayuno

-hice huevos revueltos y tocino espero y les gusten –

-Asia-san? –

El desayuno fue servido por ella y los tres estuvieron desayunando. Claro que Issei busca el momento para preguntarle

-hey Asia-san, por que hizo el desayuno se suponía que usted es una invitada en mi casa –

-lo se Issei-kun pero… quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi y de paso serte de utilidad –

 _-como lo pensé, aquí tenemos un problema –_

 **(por que vez eso como un problema? Solo disfrútalo)**

 _-deja esas cosas Quet en estos momentos no quiero tus consejos pervertidos –_

Mientras ambos. Serpiente y poseedor estaban hablando asía con la ayuda de Hikari servía el desayuno para comenzar el día

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Ahora ambos poseedores de Sacred Gears estaban caminando a la escuela. Una con las clases que tendrá hoy en día pero otro el mas joven estaba preocupado por lo que pasara a la hermana que dejo en casa

-anda Ise-kun. Puse hechizos protectores en toda la casa y además de que si uno se rompe me daré cuenta. Te preocupas demasiado –

El suspiraba al saber que las palabras de su amiga eran razonables

Agradecía mucho que ella sepa de lo sobrenatural

-quizás tengas razón. Pero mientras ese Taz este suelto y los ángeles caídos la estén buscando no me puedo quedar tranquilo. Odio admitirlo pero… tendré que pedirle ayuda a esa pelirroja –

-sabes que no te la va a dar. No es que tenga nada en contra de ella… -

 **(N/A: eso es mentira)**

-pero no quera meter a sus siervos en una pelea que posiblemente sea la chispa para reanudar la guerra entre las tres facciones. Además ella te puede ordenar que abandones a Asia-san –

-pues que se le olvide por que me prometí ayudarla –

Hikari solamente suspiro al saber lo terco que era su amigo

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llegaba el atardecer y Issei llego al club siendo recibido por Rias que tenía una sonrisa

Una nada buena e inocente sonrisa

-Ise que bueno que llegas. Hoy tenemos un encargo especial que haremos tú y yo –

-… tengo miedo de preguntar pero… que clase de encargo –

-fufufufufu eso lo sabrás… por ahora quiero saber, como te fue con el encargo que te dí ayer. Lo pudiste hacer? –

Ahora solo estaba nervioso, tenía que inventarse algo para cubrir el asesinato sucedido

 _-si se da cuenta de que el cliente fue asesinado, investigara que pasó y de paso descubrirá que tengo a Asia-san en mi casa… tengo que actuar –_

-la verdad nadie me contesto, al parecer nadie estaba en casa –

-es eso?… según quedamos con el cliente para que te esperara esa misma hora –

Rias se quedó pensando y Issei mantenía su seriedad pero empezaba a sudar frío por el nerviosismo

-puede que sea que… –

 _-mierda! –_

-mmm, bueno eso lo resolveremos luego –

El chico tuvo que esforzarse para no soltar un suspiro de alivio

 _-la veía cerca –_

-como sea espero y estés listo –

-he? –

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Issei miraba el lugar con una mirada de "me estas bromeando?" al saber en donde su jefa lo llevo

Era un baño de aguas termales

-que clase de pedido se necesita para venir aquí – pedia no creyendo lo que veia

-no sea tan negativo, además con tanto estrés te hace falta un baño, ven nos vamos a relajar –

-oye espera –

No lo espero y entro al recinto en donde la recepcionista la recibió. Pero le dio una mirada a Issei

-lo sentimos señorita. Pero los niños no pueden entrar sin el acompañamiento de un adulto –

Eso provoco que Issei tuviera un tic nervioso por lo que acaba de escuchar

-ni…ni…niño?…niño yo? –

-que problema… en fin tendremos que bañarnos juntos los dos solitos – lo dijo con una sonrisa muy burlona

Eso ahora provoco que el chico se sonrojara y de paso tuviera la mirada de la recepcionista que decía "pobre niño" pero del modo lascivo

Se sentía una humillación tan grande que preferiría pelear contra 50 yakusas que estar con su ama en ese momento

Tanto estaba concentrado en su humillación que no noto que su ama lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba con una sonrisa traviesa

-ven Ise, nos divertiremos tanto en los baños que nunca lo olvidaras fufufufufu –

Paresia como que nuestro héroe no iba a explotar… pero…

-GREMORY! –

Bueno… Kaboom

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-vamos Ise no te enojes así, al menos deja que te lave la espalda –

-si me pones una mano en sima te la muerdo me oíste! –

Era lo que Issei decía estando muy sonrojado, mientras estaba del otro lado del baño, agradecía que estuvieran los dos solos ya que no quería que esto saliera a la luz

Tenía una reputación que cuidar

-por lo menos deja que… -

-te dije que no! –

Lo que no supo es que ella se acercaba

-si me dejas podrías… -

-¡cuantas veces tengo que decirte que…! -

No pudo terminar ya que con solo voltear a gritarle ella ya lo tenía en sus brazos, el pre-adolescente estaba sonrojado a morir

Ya que sintió en su cuello los pechos de su ama

-vez que si se pudo… -

-… contare hasta cinco para que me sueltes –

Es lo que amenazaba el castaño pero…

-y yo hasta tres para que te rindas –

No le sirvió de nada

-mejor ríndete, hay batallas que no se ganan con la fuerza –

Eso le hizo fruncir el seño al pre-adolescente ya que el es muy orgulloso de su fuerza

-deja de hablar como si me conocieras!… no sabes las peleas que tuve que librar en las calles, y tú eres solamente una Ojou-sama protegida!… así que dime, a ti que te importa lo que haga! –

Issei esperaba que con eso ella lo soltaría para iniciar una discusión… pero

Ella solo lo dejo… y no lo miro

Algo que preocupo al chico… aunque no lo quería admitir

Rias se alejo sin mirarlo… pero el castaño aunque el vapor no daba mucha visibilidad pudo ver que de la mejilla de la pelirroja corría una… lágrima

-amm… pelirroja? –

-*nif* perdón por molestarte… si quieres te puedes ir –

Hace unos minutos el hubiera echado a correr de felicidad… pero ahora solo se sintió culpable

Y no le gustaba, para nada que le gustaba

Siguió escuchando mas sonidos… al parecer ella… estaba llorando

Muchos dicen que las palabras pueden cortar mejor que una espada… y esto es una prueba de ello

Issei solo miro su reflejo preguntándose que hacer o como solucionar esto

Pero alguien vino en su ayuda

 **(Solo discúlpate con ella)**

 _-eso no es lo que pensaba… -_

 **(Déjame adivinar… nunca te has disculpado con alguien?)**

El silencio de su portador es respuesta suficiente para su pregunta

 **(Tomare eso como un si)**

 _-nunca he tenido que disculparme y la verdad no tuve la necesidad de hacerlo –_

 **(Pues hoy será tu primera vez en hacerlo)**

Issei sabia que la había regado, su abuelo le había dicho que es imperdonable hacer llorar a una mujer y que si lo hacia tenia que remediarlo

Además de que no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar y mas si es una chica

 _-haaaa, ya que, me das una mano? –_

 **(Claro es sencillo, solo tienes que intentar hablarle)**

El chico sin mucho remedio hablo

-emm… pelirroja? Yo emm –

Se atascaba pero fue suficiente para ver que Rias lo escuchaba

 _-y ahora que? –_

 **(Dile que lamentas decirle eso pero con honestidad)**

-amm… lamento haberte dicho eso… y lamento haberte lastimado –

Pudo ver que aunque no le daba la mirada se relajaba

 _-Y bien... ahora que? –_

 **(Lo único que te falta es… abrazarla)**

 _-… -_

 **(… que?)**

 _-jaja bien intento pero eso no será… -_

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió como sus manos tocaban algo blando y suave

 _-un momento… que rayos estoy tocando? –_

Por inercia apretó las manos y…

* * *

 _ **Escena un poco limon**_

* * *

-mmm… -

Ese gemido dejo helado al castaño ya cuando el vapor se disipo un poco

Era nada menos que estaba a espaldas de Rias y sus manos tocaban…

-mmm… Ise, no sabía que te gustaban mis pechos –

El ahora parecía una cereza por estar rojo

 _-maldito plumoso! Te aprovechaste de que hablaba contigo para usar mi cuerpo!? –_

 **(Era eso o que lo arruinaras, la verdad pienso que este seria buen momento para que te hagas hombre)**

 _-no me jodas con eso! –_

Justo cuando el pensaba quitar sus manos (y de paso disculparse) sintió como eran tocados por otras manos, eran los de la diablesa y de paso empujo al pre-adolescente a una roca, haciendo que el estuviera entre la roca y el cuerpo de la chica

-pero que haces! –

-nada… solo me gusta el tacto de tus manos… son ásperas pero fuertes… -

-oye pelirroja, esto no está bien! Suelta mis manos! –

-pero si las suelto las quitaras –

-esa es la idea! –

-entonces no lo hare –

El enojo del castaño aumentaba más

Pero era bajado por la suavidad de esos montículos y los gemidos de la heredera

-por…por favor! Deja de hacerlo! –

-fufufu no tienes que ser tan tenso todo el tiempo… debes relajarte –

-y que te hace pensar que esto me ayudara?! Solo haces que me vuelva loco y… –

No pudo terminar de hablar otra vez debido a que su ama se volteo haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos

Issei hacia todo lo posible para mirar solamente a los ojos y no hacia abajo

-solo… relájate… -

La voz de su ama fue calmada…y a la vez hipnotizante

Entre más la miraba más podría sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba más y mas

Hasta que apoyo su cabeza en la roca

Casi la mayor parte de su vida era solamente estar alerta a posibles ataques cobardes en las calles, recibir miradas frías de los adultos, y estar pendiente en todo su entorno

Ni si quiera noto que empezó a llover afuera

Jamás se ha dado un tiempo en el que diga que se ha relajado, mucho menos contar momentos parecidos al que estaba viviendo

Ahora aunque su lado lógico que lo ha mantenido vivo le decía que se moviera, su otro lado… el pasivo… el que casi nunca escucha le decía que se rindiera ante ella

-pelirroja… - hablaba de forma tranquila gracias a la relajación que sentía

-si Ise –

-yo… lo siento – él se disculpaba

Rias solo sonreía al ver la expresión de su peón y la disculpa que le daba

-no te preocupes… sé que no lo hiciste con la intención de lastimarme… te perdono… solo te pido una cosa –

-cual… -

-confía más en mí… así como yo confió en ti, sé que tienes a una residente en tu casa –

Si no fuera porque estaba relajado él se hubiera puesto nervioso ante las palabras de la pelirroja

-este… yo –

-No me molesta que sea una monja la que reside en tu casa, me molesta que no lo consultaras conmigo… un enemigo podría matarte una vez que le das la oportunidad –

-ella no… -

-tranquilo… si estás aquí es porque ella no es peligrosa… o en estos momentos tendrías una herida como la que tienes… aquí –

Ella aun mirándolo a los ojos, con sus dedos paso por el cuello del chico, hasta quedar por el lado izquierdo del pecho en donde había una cicatriz algo notable

El castaño al sentir esos dedos pasar por esa parte sintió un dolor… no uno físico si no uno que por lo general trata de soportar

Un dolor emocional

Sin saber unas lágrimas surgían en sus ojos al tener un recuerdo que no quiso recordar

Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

-Ise… sé que pasaste por muchas cosas y situaciones que un chico como tú no debía de pasar -

Pero antes de que sintiera revivir esos horribles momentos…

Momentos que aun asolaban sus sueños

-Ise mírame… por favor mírame! –

Con solo la voz de su ama volvió en sí…

-tú ya estas a salvo… te prometo que no volverás a sentir ese temor otra vez… no mientras estés conmigo ya que yo te protegeré de ese temor –

El no supo que hacer… no supo cómo responder… ni si quiera negó lo que sentía

Solo lloro

Lloro

Lloro

 **(Pongan la canción de Monster de Imagine Dragons… le queda bien ahora)**

Todas sus lágrimas eran vertidas en su ama que lo abrazaba y lo consolaba. Prácticamente el chico que se hacia el fuerte y que tenía la apariencia de que nada le afectaba en lo absoluto estaba soltando toda su tristeza

Se mantuvo fuerte cuando no lloro en el entierro de sus padres

Se mantuvo fuerte cuando no lloro del fallecimiento de su abuelo

Y muchos eventos más en las que uno lloraría. El los resistió todos, sin ninguna lagrima

O era diferente

Se recordó todo porque la lluvia en realidad eran sus lágrimas

Por qué todos le temían a su presencia

 _-Monstruo –_ fueron sus pensamientos

Siempre creyó que en el fondo había uno que quería salir y hacer lo que muchos consideran inhumano

-Pelirroja?... si conocieras lo que fui en mi niñez?... tu… me abandonarías? –

Ella ponía atención a sus palabras

-si me volviera muy peligroso… tu… me temerías? –

Cada pregunta preocupaba más a la pelirroja

-cada cosa que llego a tocar o cada persona con la que interactuó se rompen o sale lastimadas… -

Ella se acercaba a su rostro

-y si el problema a todo lo que me ha pasado… soy yo? –

Ella se quedó en silencio… no había dicho ninguna palabra o hablado

-tu… que me dirías? -

Solo lo tocaba y pegaba su frente con la de él, intentando trasmitirle lo que quiere sentir

-yo solo te diría… que no me importa lo que venga, no te abandonaría, no te temería, no me lastimarías, ya que si tú eres el problema pues entonces yo seré la solución, y todo se resolverá –

-y si la solución es otra?... y si tendrías que… matarme? – sus ojos se sombrearon cuando menciono esa solución

Ella lo tomo de sus mejillas y lo beso en la frente, tratando de hacerle entender que ya no dijera esas cosas

-siempre hay otra solución… recuérdalo – lo dijo con una voz suave, calmando al castaño

Haciendo que este cerrara los ojos, y por primera vez en frente de ella

Sonriera

-pelirroja… -

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ir al mundo de los sueños

Ella lo contemplaba sonriendo al ver que ya pudo relajarlo…

Miraba sus labios, sentía ese deseo de nuevo

El mismo deseo que ha sentido desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos

Por ahora se ha contenido lo suficiente para no violarlo y robarle su inocencia

Pero no sabe por cuánto tiempo puede resistir

-Ise, si hablamos de Monstruos, frente de ti hay uno… uno que quiere reclamarte y hacer cosas de las que no podrías imaginar - le decía a un pre-adolecente dormido en sus brazos

Sus ojos poco a poco eran opacados por el deseo y la lujuria

-lo tengo encerrado en mí pero no sé cuánto más voy a poder resistir –

Casi sentía su cálida respiración

-cada día se hace más y más fuerte… me invita a ceder cada vez que te tengo en mis brazos como ahora –

Sus labios rozaban con los de él

-temo que algún día se libere y no pueda detenerlo –

Pegaba más su cuerpo sintiendo un calor en su entrepierna

-estas tan solo, tan débil, tan indefenso… tan necesitado… -

Si las cosas no se detienen ahora…

-…quiero… poseerte –

Podría…

-quiero amarte… -

Pasar

-quiero que seas… -

Algo

-mío… -

Malo

Justo cuando iba a reclamar esos labios

No lo hizo

A solo un milímetro de tomar su primer beso

Ella temblaba y peleaba con su monstruo interno para evitar que eso pasara

Justo cuando tomo control de él solo volvió a besar su frente

Y murmuro

-aun no me he ganado tu corazón… por lo que no puedo tenerte aun –

Cerró los ojos y respiraba de forma lenta tratando de calmarse y de bajar la excitación

Tocando los cabellos del castaño

-pero una vez que lo tenga… quien sabe si mi monstruo interno no me dominara para ese entonces –

Siguió tocando los cabellos del castaño

-esto es lo malo de ser una mujer Gremory… cuando sentimos que encontramos al hombre indicado nuestra lujuria no nos deja tranquila hasta que lo hayamos reclamado –

Ya calmada pego su frente con la del chico dormido

-podre resistir, valdrá la pena la espera… con tal de que te tenga conmigo –

Cerro los ojos

-y cuando te tenga… será algo que los dos disfrutaremos… juntos -

Eso fue lo único que dijo después de también entregarse al sueño

Soñando con el castaño… con escenas subidas de tono

Sin saber que esos monstruos que llevan en el interior no tardaran en tomar control de ellos…

No tardaran en liberarse

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Voy a disculparme por no haber actualizado este fic pero deben entender que tenía asuntos y otros fics que atender**

 **Espero y les haya gustado la escena algo limón aunque no es algo subido de tono como lo que acostumbramos eso es algo**

 **Los espero en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Y no olviden comentar y si alguno quiere comentarme de forma personal pueden hacerlo por un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
